Surviving This Crazy World
by music-angel-25
Summary: 27 year old Becca never thought she would saved by the Dixon brothers. Then again, she never thought the dead would be walking again, or that she would see her father again. Follow Becca through her life-changing experiences. After all, she is only trying to survive this crazy world. (From Season 1 on). There will be a few chapters rated M.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Chapter one**

*General p-o-v*

Becca woke up to the sound of the doorbell. She turned around in her bed, covering her head and hoping that either her brother would get the door, or that whoever was there would go away.

She sighed when the person knocked on her window. _Of course! They would have to be here at this time of the morning!_ She thought to herself. She got up, walked to the living room and opened the front door.

"Good morning sugar-tits. I hope we didn't wake you" Merle said as they walked in.

"Oh puh-lease… you don't give a fuck if you woke me up or not" Becca said as she rolled her eyes. She closed the door behind the younger Dixon and went back to her room.

"Come on, little brother. Take a seat." Daryl sat down in a chair next to his brother. They heard screaming and a thump before seeing Becca leave her brother's bedroom and go to her own. A few minutes later, Mike sat down next to the brothers and passed a joint to the older one.

Becca was in her room, getting ready for the day. She looked at herself in the mirror, wondering how life would have changed if she would have stayed with her father. She looked at his picture on her desk. Becca hoped that her father would forgive her for choosing her brother over him. She knew that her father was strong and could survive on his own. Her brother was a different story.

She turned on the tv, and tried to find something to watch. _Of course, on my only day off, there is nothing to watch on tv._ But before she turned it off, something caught her eye outside. She walked towards her window slowly, hoping not to get the attention of whatever was outside. She was next to the window when she heard the guys fighting in the living room.

"It's a fuckin' joke man… there ain't no dead walking around"

"Look out the goddamn window… there is some right next to us!"

"Your high off your ass man… your imagining things".

She walked to the living room. "Guys… shut up! It's real! It's happening!" she screamed at them.

"Don't tell me you believe that bullshit too sissy! I already have those 2 to deal with." Becca just looked at her brother in disbelief.

He suddenly got up from his chair and walked to the front door, opening it. Becca screamed as he walked in a group of zombies. She tried running towards him, to save him, but she was held back by one of Dixon brothers. She realized it was Daryl when Merle went running to close the door and lock it.

"We can't leave him out there! We have to save him!" she screamed, trying to get out of Daryl's arms. He flipped her around so she was facing him.

"What do you want us to do girl? Kill ourselves for him! He's already dead!" he screamed at her. Tears were pouring down her face by this time.

"Little brother here is right." Merle said from the window. Becca couldn't take it anymore. "Fine… let's pack some stuff up and let's get going." She said as she fought away from the younger brothers arms.

Luckily enough, they had, for once, parked in the garage. They packed up everything they thought could be handy, including tents, extra sets of clothes and everything food related they found in the house.

Becca did one last sweep of the house, bumping into Merle coming out of her brother's bedroom. She rolled her eyes, knowing that he went in there to get the rest of the drugs. Both of them walked to the garage.

"What you doing there, little brother?" Merle asked as he noticed Daryl tying the motorcycle onto of everything in the bed of the truck. Daryl didn't answer his brother.

When she saw that Merle was getting impatient, she answered for Daryl. "There's a lot of zombies there… you aren't gonna survive getting out of here on just your motorcycle."

"Fine then… I'm the one driving though." He said before getting in the driver's side. Becca looked at Daryl and he just shrugged his shoulders. She got in the passenger side and scooted closer to the middle as Daryl climbed in his truck behind her.

Being squeezed between the two brothers made Becca very uncomfortable, but she knew she would have to deal with it for now.

She looked at the road ahead, trying to fight her heavy eyelids. She never was good at keeping awake, unless she was the one driving, and she mentally kicked herself for sitting between the two brothers.

Becca felt that she was being shaken awake. She looked over and noticed that Merle had a smirk on his face. It didn't take long before she noticed that she had laid her head on Daryl's shoulder. _At least I picked the right brother._ Both Becca and Daryl blushed as they looked at each other.

"Come on lovers! Let's go see what the hold-up is!" Merle said from outside the truck. Daryl and Becca got out of the truck and followed Merle in between the cars.

They walked for a few minutes before she saw something she recognized from afar. She walked ahead of Merle, who turned around to look at his younger brother. The later one shrugged his shoulders and followed Becca.

She saw his hat from afar, even before noticing the RV, or the two blonde women that were with him. She broke away from the brothers, running towards her father. "Daddy?" she yelled.

The two brothers looked at each other, before running after her. They tried to catch up to her but were unable to.

She stopped a good distance from her father, not knowing if it was really him or not. She started crying "Daddy?"

He turned around, not believing that he had heard such a thing, and he saw her standing there, the two men standing behind her. "Becca!"

The two blonde women and the two brothers watched on as father and daughter hugged each other and cried.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Chapter two**

*General P-O-V*

Becca woke up as she heard noise in the distance. She looked at the two boys sleeping on one side of her and the girl on the other side, got up and carefully got out of the tent.

As she walked up to the RV, she noticed the low moans coming from Lori's tent. She shook her head in disgust before continuing up. She smiled when she saw her father being on watch.

"Good morning dad" she said as she climbed up the ladder.

"Good morning sunshine" he replied. She sat next to him and looked on at all the tents.

"How long have you been on watch?" She asked him after a few minutes.

"Only for a few minutes… Shane was on watch before then"

"Oh… that would explain why he was still awake". She saw her father shake his head.

"Listen dad… I want to say I'm sorry." She said after a few minutes of silence.

"For what?"

"For choosing Mike's side. For leaving you. For not calling. For not being able to save Mike." Her voice breaking at the end of that sentence.

"Don't be… what happened, happened. Let's move on and enjoy ourselves now." He said as he gave her a side hug. She rested her head on his shoulders, watching the rest of the sunrise.

"You know… you should make those famous grilled cheese of yours. We have enough bread and cheese…" She laughed and nodded.

"Ok… I'll go make them" she said before giving her father a kiss on the cheek and going down to the fire.

She was able to make a dozen grilled cheeses before everyone started to wake up and one by one, they came to get their portions. She smiled as she saw the three young ones making their way to her.

"Hey guys… did you sleep well?" she asked. The three of them nodded as they each receive a plate of food. They went and sat down behind Becca and ate in silence.

"Well there sugar-tits, don't tell me I'll finally be able to taste your food" she heard Merle say from up ahead.

"Ya really don't care if there are kids behind me huh?" She said as she handed him the plate. He walked away shrugging.

She sat down next to the kids, and ate her food before collecting everyone's plates.

She went to the quarry and collected water with the dish basket they always left next to it. She jumped when she heard noise behind her. _I really wish I would have some sort of training to defend myself._ She sighed when saw Daryl.

"Jesus Christ Daryl. Way to go… scaring me like that"

"Ain't my fault. I made enough noise gettin' here… ya should've heard me" He retorted before turning around. She then caught on that he was peeing against the tree.

"Listen… you think you could teach me some self defense? Or how to shoot or something?"

"Pfft. Why would I do that?"

"Because in the 5 days we've been here, you're the only one that's been hunting."

"Ya… I can manage on my own too"

"Ok fine, can you at least show me how to shoot? I need to be able to protect the kids"

"Stop surrounding yourself with 'em"

"Oh will you stop being an ass, Dixon?" He just shrugged and walked away. Becca sighed and saw Carl, Sofia and Ben running down the small hill. Amy was behind them, carrying a load of laundry.

"Need help?" Amy asked when she was next to Becca.

"I wouldn't mind" She said. She saw Ben and Carl holding each a drying towel, and Sofia ready to help Amy.

After being done with the laundry and dishes and bringing them back to camp, Becca, Amy and the kids decided to enjoy the sun and swim.

Amy and Becca were at the edge of the water, looking at the kids who were swimming.

"Not too far kids!" Becca told them and all three nodded.

"Got an elastic or something?" Becca asked Amy after a few minutes. She nodded and gave her one from her hair. Becca tied her long brown hair up in a messy bun.

"Wow… It's getting hot very quick outside." She said to Amy.

"Ya… how about we take off our shirts?" Amy asked Becca, knowing that Becca had a bikini top underneath. "Ya... And if my father ever knew about my tattoo's… I would get killed" she answered.

"Oh please… he saw mine…"

"Ya well… one… you're not his daughter… and two… it ain't the same thing as mine"

"Oh come on Becca" Amy pleaded, not wanting to be the only one to take off her shirt.

"Ok fine…" Becca said before taking off her plaid shirt, revealing her yellow bikini top and the two angel wings on either shoulder blade.

"Are you and Daryl…" Amy asked before Becca interrupted her. "No… never been, probably never will"

"But why do you have a tattoo that looks a **lot** like his leather vest?" she asked.

"Because I found it awesome?" Becca asked more than said.

"Oh my god! You have a crush on Daryl?" Amy shrieked.

"Will you shut up! And no, not really…" Becca said before blushing.

"Oh please… you sooo have a crush on him, it's not even funny!" she said as she smiled.

"Let it go! Glenn is coming" Becca said before turning to Glenn. "Hi Glenn, care to join us?"

Amy and Becca laughed as he stuttered. Becca patted Glenn on the shoulder before she turned to look at the kids.

She motioned for Glenn and Amy to join her in the water, but both of them shook their heads. Becca shrugged and walked in the water up to her knees, thanking god that she had decided to wear shorts that day.

After a few minutes she got back out of the water, and sat next to Amy and Glenn. They talked and got to know each other; oblivious to the Dixon's watching them as they bonded.

"Ya see little brother, that's why we can't stay much longer. We don't fit in with them"

"Ya" The younger Dixon said as he chewed the inside of his cheek.

"Chinaman is going for a run in a few days. I'll go with him, and when we come back, we'll rob this place blind and then leave." Daryl nodded, not really liking the plan, but having no choice to do otherwise.

"Before we do that though, you need to get laid. Put the balls to her" Merle said, nodding to Becca. Daryl shrugged, not wanting to have Merle on his back about a girl. That was the last thing he needed right now. _Then again… what will he say when he sees that I'm teaching her self defense?_

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Caity: Thank you for your review! I hope you like this chapter too!**

**Chapter three**

Daryl sat in front of his tent, waiting for Becca to show up at camp. He had been told that she went to get blueberries that she and Glenn had found the day before. T-Dog, Andrea, Morales, Jacqui and Merle had all gone to Atlanta with Glenn, all of them having lists of stuff to bring back from different people. _Well of course, Merle wasn't there to bring back stuff for other people. He was there to get some drugs._

Daryl looked on as he saw Becca coming out of the woods, carrying Ben on her back and a bucket which he presumed had the berries. She nodded to him, putting Ben on the ground and giving him the bucket. They both watched on as Ben ran towards his mother to give her the berries.

Daryl sighed and walked towards Becca, cocking his head towards the woods. She nodded, looked up at the RV, and when she noticed her father was not looking, she followed Daryl in the woods.

"What, ya need to hide the fact that you're going huntin' from your dad?"

"No. I need to hide the fact that I'm going in the woods, where he can't see us, with you" she replied. He had to admit, that comment stung.

"Why?"

"Not because it's you… it's because…. Nevermind…" she started, blushing and looking at the ground.

"Whatever…" He said as he walked away. Becca followed close behind. He was surprised that she could easily follow him. He stopped after a few minutes.

"What d'you see? What d'you hear?" he asked.

"Forest, trees, birds chirping… why?"

He groaned. _Why did he think this would be easy? _"Look… Ya need to learn how to track, so that when we see somethin', ya can learn how to shoot. Knife power… we'll get to that later."

She nodded in understanding before starting again. "I see a clearing over there" she said as she pointed her finger to his right "and looking at the leaves from here… it's most likely because of walkers."

Daryl was impressed. "Why you say that?"

"The leaves look, well from here at least, like they were trampled on… and it's much bigger than only between two trees. It's more like 4 or 5 trees."

"Alright… now we go after 'em."

"No way… Not before you teach me how to shoot something… or something" Daryl rolled his eyes, sighing.

"Fine." He grabbed her by the wrist, flipping her around so she was in front of him. He put his left arm around her upper chest and his crossbow in front of her. "Ya see that black plus sign?" She nodded against his chest "That's where ya aim." He let her go.

"You tell anybody about you usin' this or if you break it…" Becca didn't wait to hear the end of that sentence… she didn't want to.

She walked ahead of Daryl for a few minutes, until she heard branches cracking in the distance. She stopped and looked around, noticing a dozen walkers coming their way. She was panicking.

"Here…take this" Daryl told her as he gave her a knife. She nodded and took the knife, placing it on her belt. She looked at Daryl and he nodded at her, almost like he was telling her that everything was gonna be fine.

She lifted up the crossbow, aimed at a walker, and fired. She sighed when it only hit the shoulder.

"Not bad for a firs' shot" Daryl said behind her. He walked up ahead to help her kill some of the walkers while she reloaded. When she looked back up, she noticed Daryl struggling with three walkers, and saw him go down. She screamed, getting the attention of all the walkers.

She fired the crossbow at the walker that had attacked Daryl, and hit it between the eyes. Leaving the crossbow behind, she took his knife and ran towards him, killing a few walkers along the way.

When she got to him, she killed the two other walkers attacking him, pulled them off and turned around to kill the rest of them.

When she was done, she turned around to see Daryl where she had dropped the crossbow.

"Damn girl, you ain't needin' self defense lessons from me" he told her. She smiled, proud of what she had just accomplished.

He gave her a bottle of water, which she happily accepted. She took a drink before passing the bottle back to him, and watched him drink a bit.

"Come on… there's a little treehouse that we passed earlier. Let's go hide there to rest a bit before going back to camp." She told him a few minutes later.

"Damn girl, I thought you missed that" He told her. She smiled and said "I guess I'm more observant than you think".

They both walked to the treehouse, and once in it, she got a granola bar out and gave half to Daryl. She accepted the bottle of water again, and drank from it. Daryl looked at her, surprised that she would drink from the same bottle as him.

They ate, and talked for a bit, looking out the window of the treehouse.

"It feels like everything's normal. Everything is so peaceful here… you wouldn't think there are walkers everywhere." Becca stated. Daryl nodded in agreement.

A few minutes later, he spoke up.

"Come on, we better get goin'. People might start thinking we're dead or somethin'."

Becca nodded and slung the bag over her shoulders. She went to give him the knife, but he shook his head. "Keep it. Ya'll need it more than me" he said before getting back to the ground. He helped her down and both them walked back up towards the camp.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Chapter four**

Becca sighed as she paced again on the RV. Since she had gone in the woods with Daryl two days ago, Shane had been up her ass and ordering her around endlessly. He had placed her on watch today, stating that she needed to step up, and help people. _As if babysitting Lori's son while you fucked her wasn't helping out. _

She sighed, sitting down once again. She looked down at Daryl's tent and saw him leave. He looked up at her, nodding. She nodded back and he walked up to her.

"I'm goin' huntin' for a few days." He told her.

"Alright" she replied. He turned around to leave. He only took a few steps before she called out. "Be safe".

He turned around to look at her. He nodded before turning around again, heading towards the forest.

She returned her attention to the camp. She watched as Ben played a game with his mother, Sophia and Carol.

She saw Carl and Shane talking, and a few feet away, Miranda giving a haircut to Louis. She then saw her father walk up to the RV. He climbed up the ladder, and sat next to Becca.

"You know… I didn't want you to be punished because you were with Daryl." He said after a few minutes.

"I know… Shane is just on a power trip at the moment. Lori must not be giving him sex or something" she said. Dale looked her at her. "Oh come on Dad! Everyone knows they are screwing around". He smiled.

"You better watch your language young lady" he said before he laughed. Becca joined her father.

"In all honesty… I'd rather you be with Daryl then Shane" he said after a few minutes of silence. Becca looked at him, surprised by his revelation.

"It's true. He knows how to provide. Shane is only good at giving directions." Becca smiled. "How did you meet them?" he asked, referring to the Dixon brothers.

"They were Mike's friends. They were actually over when it started. If it wasn't for Daryl, I might actually be dead myself." She said truthfully, recalling the events.

"I'm glad you're here with me." He said before patting her shoulder and getting up. "When you get tired, let me know. I'll come up here for a bit" he said before going down the ladder. A few minutes later, Amy walked up the ladder.

"So… any good stories to tell me?" she asked as she sat down.

"Sorry I don't… do you?"

"Nah… not really" she said. They looked around for a few minutes before talking again.

"Where's Daryl?" Amy asked.

"Gone hunting for a few days" Becca answered.

"Oh… you won't see lover boy for a few days" Amy said while pretending to wipe a tear away from her eyes. Becca smiled and swatted her arm. "Will you stop it?"

"Nope… you know I'm liking this way too much" she answered with a smirk. A few more minutes went by before Carol called her down. Becca waved goodbye to Amy and looked around once more.

A few hours later, Becca paced the RV again, waiting for something to happen. She only wanted a little bit of entertainment.

She stopped in her tracks when she heard the crackle from the radio below her. She looked at her dad, who had also noticed it and was making his way to it.

"_Hello? Hello. Can anybody hear my voice_." The garbled voice came through. Amy ran to the radio, dropping the branches that she was carrying.

"Hey, hello?" she said in the receiver.

"_Can you hear my voice?"_

"Yes, I can hear you, you're coming through. Over"

"_Anybody who hears, please respond" _Amy looked at Dale._ "__Broadcasting on emergency channel. Will be approaching Atlanta on Highway 85. If anybody reads, please respond." _By this time, many from the camp were surrounding the radio, including Becca who had come down from the RV.

"We're just outside the city" Amy said before the static came through again. "Dammit! Hello? Hello?" She turned to Dale. "He couldn't hear me… I couldn't warn him."

"Try to reach him again." Dale said to Amy before turning to Shane. "Come on son, you know best how to work this thing" Shane took the receiver from Amy.

"Hello, hello. Is the person calling still on the air?" Shane said as Amy stood up and went next to Becca.

"This is Officer Shane Walsh, broadcasting to person unknown, please respond" A few seconds went by before he said "He's gone".

"There are others… it's not just us" Lori said.

"I figured there would… this is why we left the CB on?" He replied.

"A lot of good it's been doing. I've been saying for a week that we should put signs on 85 and warn people away from the city."

"Folks got no idea what they're getting into" Amy said.

"Well… we haven't had time" Shane said, getting up. Becca noticed he was getting pissed.

"I think we need to make time" Lori said after a few seconds.

"Huh…" Shane rubbed his stubble "That's a luxury we can't afford. We are surviving here."

Becca looked at her father as he spoke up "Well who the hell do you propose we send"

"I'll go." Becca and Lori said. "Just give me a vehicle" Lori continued.

"Nobody goes anywhere alone, and you know that Lori. Becca, you're on watch" Lori muttered a "Yes sir" and went towards the tents. Carl followed his mom.

"Hey, hey, hey… go and see Becca. Ok bud?" Shane said before turning around to follow Lori. Becca reached out to Carl and put a hand on his shoulder as they both watched Shane follow Lori in the tent.

"Hey… didn't you want to show me something earlier?" Becca asked Carl. He brightened up and he took her hand to show her what he had found earlier.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Chapter five**

The next day, Amy and Becca went looking for more berries or mushrooms. They walked down in the forest, where Dale, who was on watch, couldn't see them.

"Why are we so far from the RV?" Amy asked.

"Because this is where dad told me to go." Becca answered. Amy nodded, and saw the knife glistening in the sunlight.

"Where did you get that?" she asked as she pointed to the knife. Becca turned around to look at Amy.

"Remember after the fight? When Shane was yelling at me because I was in the woods with Daryl?" Amy nodded and said "Ya… you still won't tell me what happened either."

"Well that day, Daryl showed me how to defend myself… and he gave me the knife" Becca continued. Amy lifted her eyebrows in surprise.

"Wow… and why did Shane yell at you?"

"Because when he saw the knife, he thought something else happened, and god forbid someone else has sex in this camp." Becca said. Amy rolled her eyes and agreed.

They walked a little bit more before finding the bush that Dale had talked about the previous day, and picked the berries and mushrooms nearby.

They made their way back to the camp. Becca gave the bucket of blueberries to Carol, and Amy gave the bucket of mushrooms to Lori.

"Any luck?" She asked Amy.

"How do we tell they are poisoned?" Amy replied.

"There's only one sure way I know of" Becca said.

"Same here" Lori agreed. A few seconds went by before Amy spoke again.

"Ask Shane when he gets back?"

"Ya… you got it" Lori said before getting up. "I'll go take a look around… Becca, you mind watching Carl for a bit?" Becca shook her head and Lori left the 2 girls by the fire. She spoke to Carl for a second, to which Becca guessed it was to tell him that she was leaving for a few minutes.

Becca looked at Amy, who was now pacing in front of the RV. Becca could see on Amy's features that she was worried for her sister. She noticed her dad and Jim working on the RV again, trying to fix the radiator hose. Becca saw them talking to each other, but couldn't hear what they said as Amy spoke up.

"It's late… they should have been back by now…" Dale and Jim looked at her.

"Worrying about it won't make it better" Dale said.

"My dad is right, you know…" Becca said to her friend. Thunder could be heard in the distance.

"We better bring stuff in… clouds are looking nasty" She continued, hoping to keep Amy busy.

Just as they were walking away, T-Dog's voice came over the radio.

"Hello base camp… can anybody out there hear me?" Becca saw her father run to the radio.

"Base camp… this is T-Dog… anybody hear me?" T-Dog repeated.

"Hello, hello, reception is bad… repeat" Becca heard her father say. Becca shook her head as static came through the radio.

"… Trapped… Department store… geeks all over the place" T-Dog's voice came in in bursts.

"Did he just say they were trapped?" Becca asked.

Dale shook his head before talking on the radio again. By this time, most people from the camp had made their way to the RV.

"T-Dog, repeat that last, repeat." Dale said in the receiver. Shane rubbed the back of his head as everyone looked on. They could only hear static.

"He said the department store…" Lori said.

Dale nodded "I heard it too".

Becca saw Lori and Shane starting a heated discussion. She was too far to hear what they were saying, but Becca had a feeling that Shane was spewing off about how no one could help them.

She noticed Carl being able to hear everything that was said, so she decided to motion for him to come see her. As he made his way over, Becca noticed Lori nodding her head, and Becca took this as a thank you.

Just as Carl reached Becca, Amy ran away from Lori and Shane, going by Becca without even stopping. She saw Lori glare at Shane, then follow Amy. _I really need to go talk to Amy when I have a minute._

"Wanna go play a game?" Becca asked Carl. He nodded and they went to her tent.

Somewhere a few hundred miles away, a group of people were making their way back to the camp. Feeling the questioning looks on him, T-Dog spoke up.

"I dropped the damn key". Everyone looked at him at his revelation.

"Where's Glenn?" Andrea asked after a few minutes. Everyone looked around, as if they had just realized that the Korean was missing.

As panic was settling in the group of friends, they heard a car alarm ringing next to them, and they all got up to look out the front window. They all smiled as they saw their friend screaming of joy ahead of them.

A few minutes later, Morales spoke up to the newest member.

"Best not to dwell on it…" Rick looked at him. "Merle getting left behind"

Rick looked back at the road, guilt gnawing at him for leaving a man behind.

"Nobody's gonna be sad he didn't come back… except maybe Daryl…" Morale continued.

Rick panicked. '_Great! He has a son'_ he thought before asking "Daryl?"

"His brother…" Morales supplied.

"What about Becca?" Andrea asked after a few seconds.

_'Of course the man would have a wife!' _Rick thought once more.

"Becca?" Rick asked tentatively.

"No… I think she's more friends with Daryl than Merle… she doesn't seem to like Merle a whole lot" Jacqui answered for Morales.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Chapter six**

The next morning, the camp was grim. Everybody was doing their own thing, and Becca was trying to reassure Amy.

"We don't know if she's still in the city… for all we know she could be on her way over." Becca said.

"Thanks for trying to help out… but you know as well as I do, she's probably still in the city." Amy said, putting a hand on Becca's arm.

Becca looked around camp. Jim was tying metal cans or something to a rope. Miranda was scolding Louis for having hurt his sister. Lori was cutting Carl's hair and Shane was talking to them. Sighing, Becca climbed up the ladder to get to her father.

"It's sad we can't go to the city to see if we can find them"

"The city is dangerous… you know that…"

"Yes… but are we really those types of people? To leave our own to possibly die?" When her father didn't say anything she continued "Ya… I thought so…"

"When Daryl gets back from hunting, I'm asking him to bring me to the city" She stated to her father after a few minutes of silence. "You can or not tell Shane I don't care…" She stopped talking as she saw her father holding up his hand. That's when she heard the noise.

Her father looked through his binoculars, not able to find where the sound was coming from or what the sound was.

"Talk to me Dale" Shane said from the ground.

"I can't tell yet." A few seconds later, Becca spotted something in the distance. She pointed it out to her father, who looked again through the binoculars.

"Is it them? Are they back?" Amy asked.

Everybody from the camp was gathering around the RV.

"Well I'll be damned" Dale said.

"What is it?" Lori asked

"Stolen car is my guess" Dale said. They all looked on as they saw a red car pull up the dirt road. Becca got down from the RV and Glenn got out of the car.

"Holy crap, turn that damn thing off!" Dale said.

"I don't know how!" Glenn screamed back.

"Pop the hood" Shane said.

"My sister… Andrea… is she still alive?" Amy asked.

Becca motioned to Glenn to answer Amy while she popped the hood for Shane. He disconnected the battery and the alarm stopped.

"Yes! She's ok!" Glenn answered Amy

"Why isn't she with you? She ok?" she asked.

"Yes! Ya… everybody is… Well… Merle, not so much." Becca stood next to him and gave him a questioning look.

"You want to tell me why the hell you were travelling with this dinner bell for walkers? It's probably attracted walkers for miles." Shane said.

"It was bouncing off the mountains… kinda hard to pinpoint where the sound was coming from." Dale said before he saw Shane throw him a look. "It wouldn't hurt for you to think things through a little more carefully next time now would it? "

"Daddy!" Becca said.

Just then a construction truck pulled in and everybody was paying attention to this new event.

One by one, people start coming out of the truck, reuniting with their families. Becca smiled when Amy and Andrea ran towards each other, both crying.

She turned around and saw Lori kneeling down to talk to Carl.

"How'd you all get out of there anyway?" Shane asked.

"New guy… got us out" Glenn answered.

"New guy?" Shane questioned.

"Ya… crazy but he just rode into town…" Morales said before turning to the truck "Hey helicopter boy… come say hello."

Becca noticed a man come out of the truck and slowly make his way over.

"Guy's a cop… just like you." Morale said to Shane.

Becca looked at Shane and saw the look of realisation on his face. She then looked at Lori and Carl, who slowly turned their heads, noticing the new person at the camp. Carl freed himself from Lori and ran towards the man

"DAD! DAD!" he screamed before jumping on his father. The latter one, clearly injured, fell to the ground while he hugged his son. After a few moments, he got back up and walked to Lori while holding Carl. Becca saw her hugging her husband, and glaring at Shane.

After about 10 minutes, Carl ran up to Becca, who was talking to Glenn.

"Come on Becca, you need to meet my father!" Carl said excitedly. Becca laughed and followed him. Apparently Becca wasn't walking fast enough since Carl took her by the hand and pulled her to his father.

"I'm Becca, nice to meet you" she said to Carl's father, holding out her hand after Carl let it go.

"I'm Rick. Thank you for watching over Carl… both him and Lori told me about you helping taking care of him." Becca smiled at Lori and Carl.

"It wasn't a problem" she answered as she ruffled Carl's hair. "If you ever need help taking care of that… let me know" she continued as she pointed her finger to his injured side. He nodded, wondering how she knew he was injured. She turned away to leave.

"I wanna be the first to say, I'm sorry. We had to leave Merle in Atlanta. He was a danger to us and I had to lock him up, otherwise we would have gotten all killed." He said before she walked away. Becca turned back to look at him.

"Whatever happened… could there have been another way to handle it?" she asked Rick. He thought about it and shook his head.

"Then don't worry about it… just… when you go to tell Daryl… I don't know how much help I'll be… but please let me be there." Rick nodded at her statement and she left.

As she walked away, her eyes wandered to Sophia and Carol, who had just emerged from their tent. Ed was nowhere to be found, as usual, but considering the redness on Carol's cheek and Sophia's wrist, Becca guessed he was in the tent. Her attention came back to the newly formed group in front of her when she heard Daryl's name.

"I'll tell him… I dropped the key, so it's on me" T-Dog stated.

"I cuffed him, so it makes it mine" Rick countered.

"Guys, it's not a competition. I mean, I don't want to bring race in this… but maybe he should hear it from a white guy." Glenn said.

"And have Becca around… just in case" Amy added. Becca felt her cheeks get red as she saw everyone look at her.

"No way. Becca is not gonna be close to him when he gets the news." Dale said.

"Daddy! I'm sorry to say, but I think out of anyone here, I am the one closest to Daryl. I might be able to help." Becca said to her father.

Dale shook his head. Not even a second later, they heard screams coming from the woods. They looked at each other before running towards the screams.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Chapter seven**

They jumped over the lines that Jim had been working on earlier that day and saw Jacqui, Sophia and Carl running towards them. Lori and Carol stayed with Sophia, Jacqui and Carl while the rest ran to where Jacqui had pointed them.

They arrived to see a walker eating a deer and Becca noticed the 3 bolts sticking up from his body. _Great! Daryl's gonna be pissed. _She thought to herself.

As they got closer, the walker sensed them and got up. Becca watched as Shane and Rick each took their turn beating the walker up, eventually severing its head off.

"That's the first one we've had up here. They never come this far up the mountain." Dale said as he walked in the clearing.

"They're running out of food in the city, that's why" Jim countered.

Becca heard branches cracking and saw all the men raising their guns. She was slightly relieved when she saw Daryl coming from behind a rock.

"Son of a bitch! That's my deer!" Daryl said before getting closer to the deer, inspecting it.

"Oh look at it, all gnawed on by this filthy, disease-bearin', motherless, proxy bastard!" He said, kicking the walker with every insult.

"Calm down son, that's not helping" Dale said to Daryl. Daryl walked up to him.

"What do ya know about it, old man? Ya take that stupid hat and go back to "On Golden Pond!"

"Hey" Becca said. "That's my father you're talking to". Daryl looked at her, but never said anything.

He returned to the deer. "Been trackin' that deer for miles" he said as he took out the bolts. "I was gonna drag it back to camp. Cook us up some venison."

He looked at Becca before continuing. "What do ya think? Ya think we could cut around this chewed up part right here?"

"Oh man… I would not risk that" Shane answered. Daryl still looked at Becca.

"Sorry Daryl… it's too risky" She answered. Daryl sighed.

"It's a damn shame… I got some squirrels, about a dozen or so… that'll have to do."

A few seconds later, the walker's head started moving on the ground.

"Come on people… what the hell?" Daryl said before he shot the walker in the head. "It's gotta be the brain. Don't y'all know nothin'?"

Daryl left for the camp with everyone but Becca and Glenn following him.

Becca sighed and took the bolt out of the walker's eye socket. She looked at it with disgust, before wiping it on the walker's shirt.

"Thank you for staying behind with me" Becca told Glenn before heading back to camp.

They were almost back to the camp when they heard shouting in the distance. They looked at each other before running back to the camp.

When they arrived, they saw Shane holding Daryl in a headlock

"Chokehold's illegal" Daryl croaked out

"Ya? Well you can file a complaint" Shane retorted.

Becca ran towards the guys, not noticing the multiple pairs of eyes staring at her. "Let him go Shane!" She screamed as Rick kneeled in front of the duo.

"I'd like to have a calm discussion on this topic. You think we can do that?" He asked the redneck. The latter didn't answer. "You think we can do that?"

"He can't fucking answer 'cause he can't fucking breathe… Let him go Shane!" Becca screamed once more. Shane looked from Becca to Rick, and then let go of Daryl.

"What I did was not on a whim. Your brother does not work or play well with others." Rick said to the man sitting on the ground.

"It's not Rick's fault. I had the key… I dropped it." T-Dog admitted.

"You couldn't pick it up?" Daryl retorted

"Well… I dropped it down a drain." T-Dog answered. Daryl snorted in disbelief and got up.

"Supposed to make me feel better, it don't" he said as he threw gravel at Shane.

Becca put a hand on Daryl's chest. He looked down to her, and teary blues met browns. She noticed he was winded from the altercation, but she couldn't see any other injuries to his face or arms.

"Stop for a minute… there's more." She told him.

They stayed like that for a minute before T spoke up again.

"Well maybe this will… I chained the door to the roof so the geeks couldn't get to him."

"It's got to count for something." Rick continued. Daryl turned around to face them.

"Hell with all y'all! Just tell me where he is… so I can go get him" Daryl said.

"He'll show you" Lori said "Isn't that right?" Rick nodded and agreed with his wife.

Daryl walked off to the fire pit, and Becca decided to follow him. She sat down next to him and waited for a few minutes.

"I know you're pissed, but it's not my fault Merle isn't here. Don't push me away" she pleaded with him.

Daryl sat in silence and Becca wondered if he had even heard her speak.

As he cleaned his bolts, Becca noticed people were getting ready to go. "Looks like Rick, Glenn and T-Dog are going back to Atlanta" she told Daryl.

"Pfft, my day just keeps getting better and better, don't it?" he replied. He overheard Shane's and Rick's conversation.

"Hey! Choose your words more carefully" Daryl said after Shane called Merle a douchebag.

"Oh no… I did. Douchebag's what I meant." Shane replied. Becca gave Shane a look that he ignored.

The group kept on talking, but Becca and Daryl ignored them. Becca reached out for a bolt to help Daryl clean them. He looked at her for a minute, and then gave her 2 of his bolts.

They sat there and cleaned them in silence. After they finished, Daryl mumbled a "thank you" to Becca and went to the truck.

Becca went next to her father. She never looked at Rick, as she was not impressed that he didn't wait for her to be closer to Daryl when they told him about his brother.

She heard him, her father and Jim negotiating a deal of some kind, but she wasn't paying attention to him. Her attention was on Daryl, who was now pacing in the box of the truck.

"Come on! Let's go!" he screamed. Becca could easily see that he was getting impatient.

Rick, Glenn and T-Dog made their way to the truck and the latter closed the back door as the rest of the camp looked on.

Becca stood there, feeling everyone looking at her.

"Don't worry about him… he'll find his brother, and they'll be back before you know it." Amy said as she put her hand on Becca's shoulder.

Becca could only nod.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Chapter eight**

The next morning, Amy, Andrea, Jacqui and Carol were getting ready to wash clothes down at the quarry. Amy turned around to go get the last basket but saw Becca getting it and walking down the little hill to join them.

"Sorry I'm late girls… you should have woken me up" She said to the 4 women.

"It's ok hun. You were on watch for part of the night. You needed your sleep" Jacqui told her.

"Well I can sleep later. Today is laundry day…" Becca said as she sat down on a rock and started to wash the clothes in her basket.

A few minutes went by before Jacqui spoke up.

"I'm beginning to question the division of labour here." Becca noticed Jacqui looking at Shane "teaching" Carl, Sophia and Ben how to catch frogs. "Can someone explain to me how come the women are doing all the work?"

"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo" Amy answered as she smiled.

"It's just the way it is" Carol mumbled from her spot. Becca and Andrea looked at each other before looking at Ed. It made everyone uncomfortable that he was watching over his wife.

The women kept on washing the clothes, one piece at a time. All was quiet until Carol spoke up again.

"I do miss my Maytag"

"I miss my coffee maker. With that gold drip filter and grinder…" Jacqui said.

"I miss my computer… texting" Amy added.

"I miss my music" Becca said after a few minutes of thinking.

"I miss my vibrator" Andrea said from her spot. All the women looked at her, surprised that she was so open.

"Me too" Becca added.

"Me three" Carol said. The women all started to laugh.

"What's so funny?" Ed said as he walked down the hill. Becca turned around and saw that the kids were no longer with Shane.

"Just swapping war stories Ed" Andrea answered. Becca noticed Carol had become quiet again.

"Something wrong Ed?" Andrea asked after a few minutes of him towering over the women.

"Nothing that concerns you. You folks should just do your work… this ain't no comedy club" he answered. Andrea got up.

"You know what Ed? If you don't like the way your laundry is done, why don't you do it yourself?" Andrea said as she threw him a pair of pants, which Ed threw right back at her. Becca cringed and stepped away from the group.

"Ain't my job, missy"

"What is your job Ed? Sitting on your ass and smoking cigarettes?"

Ed ignored her and turned to Carol "Come on, let's go"

"I don't think she needs to go anywhere Ed" Andrea said as she got between Ed and Carol.

"And I say it's none of your business. Don't think I won't beat your ass up because you're some college educated bitch" He said before turning back to Carol. "Now come on!"

"Why?" Jacqui spoke up "So she can come back to us with fresh bruises later? Ya, we've seen them…"

Ed laughed before talking again "This ain't none of your business. Now I said come on".

Becca was surprised when she saw Ed slap Carol. She never thought that he would publicly display his violence like that. She then saw the women fight for Carol, while the latter just looked at the ground.

Shane then showed up, and dragged Ed away from them. All the women looked on as he punched the bigger man over and over again. Everyone was silent, other than Carol who cried for her husband.

Becca looked from Carol to the fighting duo, and she knew Shane wouldn't stop on his own. She also knew from past experiences that if she yelled at him to stop, it would fall on deaf ears.

Becca walked to Shane and Ed, and when Shane lifted his arm up, she took a hold of it before he could punch Ed once more.

"That's enough!" Becca said sternly.

Shane looked from Becca to Ed "You put your hands on your wife, your daughter, or anyone else from this camp again, next time no one will stop me. Do you hear me?" Shane got up and kicked Ed in the ribs a few times before Becca pushed him away.

Becca, who was now furious at Shane, took a handful of his shirt and dragged him back to camp. She only looked back once, and saw Carol kneeling next to her husband.

Once they got back to camp, Becca turned back to Shane "Sit your ass there… and don't move". She watched him sit down on the log and she went to get her first aid kit.

"I don't…"Shane started.

"Shut up. I don't care what you say, I'm cleaning that up." She cut him off. She waited a few more minutes before she spoke up again.

"Look, I don't know what's going on with you… but you better watch what you do or say around here"

"What happened Shane?" they both heard Carl ask. Carl didn't wait for an answer as he sat next to Becca, interested in what she was doing.

"Shane fell and hurt himself" Becca answered, looking at Shane. When the little one looked at him, he nodded in agreement.

Carl seemed content with the answer as he kept on watching Becca. "How do you know how to do this?"

"I was a nurse before the world changed" Becca explained.

"Cool! My aunt is a nurse too!" Carl said excitedly. Becca smiled at the young boy next to her.

She finished wrapping Shane's hand as her father walked over to them.

"Would one of you mind taking watch for a bit?" he asked them. Shane agreed and left to settle himself on the RV, Carl right behind him.

Becca cleaned up and put everything back in her first aid kit. As she got up, she saw Carol coming out of the tent, and she decided to go talk to her.

"Hey Carol, I'm sorry about earlier…" Becca said as she got next to Carol.

"Don't be…" Carol said as she smiled weakly. Becca then handed her the bag she was still holding.

"Here… There's plenty of gauze and peroxide in there. If you need help…"

"I can do it fine by myself" Carol said. Becca nodded and turned around. "But thank you" Carol added.

Becca nodded and left the older woman by her tent.

Becca had barely made it back to camp when her dad showed up again.

"I don't want to alarm anyone, but we may have a bit of a problem"

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Chapter nine**

Shane and Becca looked at each other before looking in the distance, seeing Jim digging.

They, along with Dale, made their way to Jim, and noticed that he was now digging a new hole.

"Hey Jim? Why don't you hold up" Shane said. When Jim didn't answer, Shane continued.

"Just gimme a second… please?"

Jim sighed and stopped digging "What do you want?"

"I'm just concerned… that's all…" Shane answered.

"Dad says you've been out here for hours…" Becca added.

"So?" Jim asked.

"So why are you digging? Are you heading to China?" Shane said and then laughed at his own joke.

"Doesn't matter. I'm not hurting anyone" Jim said before digging again.

"Ya, except maybe yourself… It's 100 degress today. You can't keep this up" Dale pleaded, but Jim didn't care.

"Sure I can… watch me." The man in front of them answered before starting digging again.

"Jim" Becca stepped forward as she spoke "They're not gonna say it, so I will. Your scaring people."

"They've got nothing to be scared of" Jim answered and Shane and Becca looked at each other in disbelief.

"I mean, come on people… I was out here by myself. Why the hell don't you just leave me alone?" Jim said after a few minutes of silence.

"We think that you need a break, ok?" Shane said before coming next to Becca. "Why don't you go in the shade? Get a little bit of food. Tell you what; I'll come back and help you out myself".

Jim ignored Shane and kept on digging.

"Why don't you tell us what this is about? Why don't you just give me the shovel?" Shane continued.

"Or what?" Jim questioned. "You're gonna beat my face in like you did Ed? Cause you know, that's what happens when someone crosses you".

Becca instantly knew that this man was not in his right state of mind. "_He must have had a sunstroke"_ she thought to herself.

"That was different Jim…" Shane started.

"You weren't there Jim… Ed was out of control and hurting his wife." Becca interrupted Shane.

"That is their marriage, that is not his! **HE** is not judge and jury!" Jim said before turning to Shane "Who voted you King, huh?"

"Just give me the shovel, ok?" Shane said before stepping closer to Jim. The latter swung his shovel at the officer, who easily took it to his advantage and pinned Jim to the ground.

"No one's gonna hurt you Jim… No one's gonna hurt you." Shane said as he cuffed Jim.

"That's the biggest lie I've heard. I told that to my wife and sons, and that didn't stop the bastards from eating them. Only reason why I'm still alive is because they were too damn busy eating my family" Jim confessed before crying.

Shane and Becca looked at each other after this confession, both at a loss for words.

After Shane brought Jim back to camp and tied him up to a tree, Becca saw Amy and Andrea come back to camp with many fishes. Becca smiled at the 2 sisters, thanked them for catching their supper and left to see Jim.

"Jim, take some water." Jim ignored Becca. "Please?"

Jim looked at Becca "Alright" Becca helped him drink from her water bottle. "Can you pour some over my head?"

"Ya" Becca answered before pouring some water over the man's head.

After a few seconds of enjoying the coolness of the water, Jim spoke up.

"How long are you gonna keep me like this?"

"You're dehydrated, and you probably have a sunstroke. Knowing you, if you wouldn't be attached to the tree, you'd be back up there digging, and I can't allow that… At least not yet." Becca answered, and Jim nodded.

After a few seconds, Becca spoke up again "Why were you digging anyways? Can you say?"

"I had a reason, but I can't remember." Becca nodded. "Something I dreamt last night… I remember you being in it, and being worried." He added.

"It's ok Jim, you don't need to say more" Becca said before getting up and turning to walk away.

"You keep Ben close. You might not be his mom, but don't let him out of your sight." Becca turned back to look at him and frowned. She then nodded and walked away.

Around supper time, everyone including Jim, who was now feeling better, were getting ready to eat supper. Morales told everyone how he had built up the fire pit so the fire could be higher without anyone seeing. Ben had told Becca he was going to stay in the tent with his mom, who hadn't been feeling good.

Only the clatter of the forks and knives against the plates were heard in the campground, and Becca let her mind wander to the comment Jim had made earlier. She shook her head, and listening to the new conversation that was happening around her.

"I got to ask you man. It's been driving me crazy" Morales said to Dale.

"What?" Dale asked.

"That watch…"

Dale smiled "What's wrong with my watch?"

"I see you every day, same time, winding that thing, like a village priest saying mass" Morales said before returning Dale's smile.

"I've been wondering the same thing" Jacqui spoke up.

"Time…" Dale started "It's important to keep track. Isn't it?"

Andrea smiled "In case you haven't noticed, the end of the world is here". Everyone laughed at her statement. "Where are you going?" She asked her sister when Amy got up suddenly.

"I have to pee. Geeze! You try to be discreet around here..." Everyone laughed once more, this time at Amy's embarrassment.

Everyone kept on laughing, not noticing the blonde come back out to ask a question to the group.

They all turned around as they heard her scream, and everyone was panicking at the situation.

Becca saw Shane firing his rifle, and Morales and Jim joining him. Suddenly remembering once more what Jim had told her earlier, she started looking for the young boy.

She slowly made her way towards the RV, killing a few walkers with her knife. Knowing she would easily get overpowered by the walkers, she quickly switched to her gun.

As she turned around, she saw Ben a few meters away from her, and noticed he was backing away from a walker. Becca ran towards the little boy, grabbed him and shot the walker in the head. As she looked at the now lifeless corpse, she realised it was Ben's mother.

She turned around, this time heading toward the RV, and saw 5 walkers in front of her. Becca picked up Ben and shot 4 of them before running out of ammo.

She cursed under her breath, realising that she was holding the young boy over her knife holder, and had no access to it unless she let the boy go or switched him side, both of which she could easily hurt the young one.

She sighed in relief as she saw the walker fall down, and looking at her right, she saw Daryl standing there. It was then she noticed the silence.

She kept on holding Ben as she watched Rick reunite with Carl and Lori. She looked around and noticed that Merle was not with them, and she looked at Glenn with a questioning look. As she turned to look at her friend, she saw Andrea hovering over her body. Becca didn't need to look to know that Amy had been bitten and that she had died. Shuddering at the realisation, she hugged Ben tightly.

Becca, Shane and Dale all looked at Jim when he revealed he remembered his dream and why he dug the holes.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	10. Chapter 10

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Chapter ten**

After the attack, seconds turned into minutes. Minutes turned into hours. They all had lost track of time.

Lori, Carol and Becca had held Carl, Sophia and Ben for part of night, until Rick had told them to bring them in the RV. Becca had said she would stay in the RV with the kids, and the two other women had left her alone. She had sat down at the table, being able to see the children in bed, as well as everyone else outside. She had seen that only the children had been able to sleep.

She had also seen that Andrea had stayed next to Amy throughout the night, and that one by one, people had come to pay respect to Amy, without a word being said from Andrea.

After Lori relieved Becca from watch, she got out of the RV. She looked around, getting used to the bright sun light.

On her left, she saw Shane and Rick talking; on her right, she saw Daryl putting the axe to one of the walkers head, and Glenn and T-Dog dragging the bodies to a nearby fire. She looked back the her left, this time seeing her dad standing next to Carol and decided to go see them.

As she got to them, Rick and Shane had also joined up with them.

"She still won't move?" Rick asked.

Dale shook his head "Won't even talk to us."

"She's been there all night…" Shane started.

"What do we do?" Dale asked.

"We can't just leave Amy like that. We need to deal with it. Same as the others" Shane stated.

"I'll tell it like it is." Rick said.

"No!" Becca disagreed. "Let me deal with her… I've done this plenty of times already." She started walking towards Amy and Andrea.

"She has to know that Amy needs to be put down." Shane told her. Becca turned around sharply.

"Amy is still human Shane… Not a goddamn animal. I'm sure Andrea will deal with it when the time comes." Becca said to Shane before she turned around and walked towards Andrea.

Once she got next to Andrea, she paused for a few seconds before talking. "Andrea… it's me Becca. Can I join you?"

Becca waited for a few moments before she saw Andrea nod. She then knelt next to the blonde and put a hand of her shoulder.

"I'm sorry you have to go through this" Andrea never spoke up for a few moments.

"Thank you… for defending me. And Amy. It's nice to know someone is still on our side."

Becca nodded " I'm sure they are still on your side." Andrea shot her a look and Becca put her hands up in the air. "Not defending them or anything. They just never dealt with having someone die in front of them."

"And you have?" Andrea questioned.

"Kind of… It's a long story, but being in a field where you deal with people passing away every day, it makes you realise stuff." Becca answered. Andrea nodded.

Becca then hear Glenn scream at Daryl that the geeks went in the fire and the victims were buried. She shook her head when she heard Daryl scream back that this had happened because they had left his brother for dead. A few stray tears fell from Becca's eyes.

After a few minutes, although it has felt like hours, she heard Jacqui scream.

"A walker bit Jim!" Becca looked at Andrea, who hadn't moved an inch and she told her she would be right back.

"Show us!" Daryl yelled at Jim as he held the ice pick. Becca saw that Jim was panicking and he had grabbed a nearby shovel.

"It's ok Jim… we just wanna see" Becca tried to reassure Jim.

T-Dog grabbed Jim from behind, restraining him and in the process making him drop his shovel. Daryl lifted Jim's shirt up, and everyone could easily see the bite mark on his stomach. Everyone moved away from Jim, except Becca, as he muttered over and over again that he was ok.

Becca was now sitting down with Jim on the bumper of the RV, watching everyone talk about what the next move would be.

She had asked him why he hadn't said anything, and he had answered that he didn't want people to worry about him.

Becca eyed Daryl, knowing that he was on edge. She saw him shuffling from one foot to the other, and as soon he moved towards them, she got up.

She put a hand to his chest once he was close enough, and once again, blue met brown. Daryl slowly dropped the ice pick.

"We don't kill the living" Rick stated after he cocked his gun.

Daryl turned around to face the officer." It's funny... coming from a guy who just put a gun to my head."

Everyone left their separate ways, Rick taking Jim to a safe spot, and Becca got back to Andrea, this time kneeling at the head, in case Andrea had to shoot Amy.

Becca pondered a thought in her head for a few minutes before she finally spoke up. "I just want to say… If something happened that you can't do… _it_, I can do it for you." Andrea lifted her head up, mumbled a thank you and looked once more at Amy.

It was a few minutes before Andrea moved, getting something from her bag. Becca noticed it was nicely wrapped, and the realisation hit her hard.

"It was Amy's birthday?"

Andrea nodded. "Her birthday was always like a week-long affair. I always seemed to miss it. I was away at college, or too busy for kids parties. She'd call, all excited. I always said that I'd make it and I really meant too, but… I never made it past that phone call."

Becca looked at Andrea as she unwrapped the gift, and then spoke " You know, things are already hard enough for you; you don't need to add guilt to that" She looked on as Andrea put the necklace on Amy, and Becca lifted Amy's head to help Andrea out.

After she studied the necklace, she spoke up once more "It's a really pretty necklace; Amy would of loved it."

A certain movement caught her eye in the distance, and she looked up to see Carol bashing Ed's skull with Daryl's ice pick as he was watching her do so. A few seconds after, Daryl locked eyes with Becca.

Becca broke the eye contact as she heard breathing noise coming from Amy. Becca backed up a bit, hoping that Andrea would remember that she was there if the need presented itself.

She noticed Amy's hands twitching, confirming to both women that they hadn't imagined the breathings sounds. Amy's eyes then opened again, revealing the sickly green color and she slowly lifted up her head.

"Amy… Amy, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for not ever being there" Andrea said as Becca saw Amy reach up to try to grab Andrea's hair.

"I always thought there would be more time" she continued as Becca saw Amy grab Andrea's hair and get slightly up off the ground.

Becca shuddered as she heard the distinctive moans and groans coming from Amy. She looked up and saw Shane and Rick starting to walk towards them and she lifted her hand up. She was surprised when they stopped, seemingly understanding that everything was still under control.

"I'm here now Amy… I'm here now" Andrea said as she reached for her gun. "I love you"

Becca shut her eyes as Andrea brought the gun to Amy's temple and jumped a bit when she heard the gun shot.

A few hours later, everybody with the exception of Jim walked up to the hill where Shane and Rick had finished digging the holes that Jim had been working on the day before.

Of course, Daryl stated that he thought it was a mistake that they didn't burn the bodies, but Lori quickly shut him down when she said that everyone needed to mourn the people they had lost.

Everyone helped burying the bodies. Becca and Daryl grabbed the first body and brought it to the first grave. They noticed Ben following them, and both of them realised it was in fact Ben's mother when he put a flower on the corpse. They both looked at each other for a moment before he spoke up.

"Ya got this?" Becca nodded.

After he left, she grabbed a nearby shovel and it was only after a few minutes that she saw Ben helping her out with his little plastic shovel. Becca's heart melted at the sight.

Once they finished, Becca knelt down to talk to Ben. She told him that his mother was a good person, and that the thing that attacked him was not his mother. He cried, hugged Becca and stayed like that until Becca noticed people walking back to camp. She picked Ben up, who refused to let go and walked towards camp again.

They eventually met up with Lori and Rick as Becca heard the latter state: "I need to discuss something with you."

"Come on Carl, you can walk with us" Becca piped in, giving the couple the chance to talk privately. The trio walked off, Becca carrying Ben in her right arm and her left arm wrapped around Carl's shoulders.

A few hours later, after Shane, Rick and Dale had done their sweep, everyone was around the firepit once more. It felt like ages ago that they had been surrounding this, laughing and joking around.

"I've been thinking about Rick's plan. Listen… there are no guarantees either way, I'll be the first one to admit that. I've known this man a long time. I trust his instincts. I think the most important thing is that we need to stay together. That being said, those of you that agree, we will be leaving first thing in the morning.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Happy New Years to everyone! I hope 2015 is better than 2014 was to all of you!**

**Chapter eleven**

The next morning, they all received a briefing by Shane on how to use the CB, and what to do if there was no signal.

Becca was sad when the Morales family said they weren't going to be joining them, but she understood why.

She joined Lori as she hugged all of the Morales family and watched as Louis gave Ben his ball cap. She put a hand on Ben's shoulder and went back to her spot, which was next to Daryl, giving him a look that meant don't say a word. She was pleasantly surprised when all he did was scowl when Rick gave Morales a gun and some ammo.

After the Morales family had piled in their car, she started walking towards the RV, only to be stopped by a hand on her forearm. She looked back, and saw the hand belonged to Daryl.

"You ain't goin' back in the RV" Daryl told her.

"Why not?" she asked him.

"No kid should be in the RV with Jim bein' there. I know you wanna help out, but I refuse."

Becca looked from Daryl to the RV, then to Ben.

"It's ok hun… I'll take care of it" Jacqui said, as if she had known what Becca was thinking about.

"Fine then" Becca shrugged." Where are we supposed to go then?"

"Goddamn it girl, thought I was bein' pretty obvious…"

Becca realised that he had meant for them to go with him. "Oh… Sorry…" Daryl walked to his truck.

Shane had been watching from a distance, and stepped up to Becca. "You know you can come with me, right?"

Becca turned around to face him "No thanks, we'll take Daryl's offer." She told him before she walked towards the truck, her arm around Ben's shoulders.

Becca made Ben sit between her and Daryl, as he was the smallest one of the three. _Just like she had been when they had gotten out of the house._ She had thought.

They kept on watching as everyone got into their respective cars, and eventually Daryl joined them. The caravan got going, and they waved a last goodbye to the Morales family.

Becca smiled as she looked down to Ben, who was now asleep on her shoulder. She then looked at Daryl, who was chewing on his thumb, something Becca had seen him do many times before.

"Listen… I want to thank you…" She told him. Daryl looked at her, surprised at the sudden noise.

"What for?" he asked.

"For saving me… well us last night" Becca answered. Daryl shrugged his shoulders and bit his thumb again.

"Figure you saved me enough… about damn time I returned the favour."

Becca nodded and looked back at the road, knowing the conversation had ended.

Becca was lost in her thoughts when she felt her eyelids become heavy. She snapped them open when she felt the truck slow down.

She looked at Daryl, who shrugged his shoulders and they both got out of the truck, leaving a sleeping Ben in it. Once they walked up to the RV, they heard Dale talk.

"I told you we wouldn't get far on that hose. I needed the one from the cube van." Dale told Rick.

"Can you jury-rig it?" Rick asked the older man.

"That's all it's been so far… it's more duct tape than hose. And I'm out of duct tape." Dale answered.

"I see something up ahead… gas station if we're lucky." Shane said while looking through binoculars. Just then Jacqui came out of the RV.

"Jim… It's bad. I don't think he can take it anymore."

Becca looked at Daryl, and then the rest of the group and made her way inside the RV behind Jacqui.

Becca sat down next to Jim and put her hand of Jim's forehead. She easily felt the heat radiating from it.

Becca grabbed the wet cloth that Jacqui had been holding out for her and put it to Jim forehead as Rick walked in.

"We'll be back on the road soon" Rick said to the trio.

"Oh no… Christ! My bones are like glass. Every little bump… God… This ride is killing me. Leave me here… I'm done. Just leave me… I wanna be with my family." Jim pleaded.

"I don't think you know what you're asking. The fever made you delirious more often than not…" Rick started.

"I know, don't you think I know? I'm clear now, in 5 minutes, I might not be. I know what I'm asking." Jim said.

Rick looked at Becca, who nodded, confirming that he was in fact not delirious.

"Leave me here. Now that's on me, my decision." Jim started. Becca really felt guilty that she hadn't taken care of him.

"It's not your failure… neither one of you" Jim said, as if he read Becca's mind.

Once Shane and T-Dog got back from the gas station, everyone met outside the RV to discuss the situation.

"It's what he wants" Rick stated.

"And he's lucid?" Carol questioned.

"He is" Becca confirmed "I made sure of it"

"So we just leave him here? And take off?" Shane said. "Man, I'm not sure I could live with that…"

"It's not your call" Becca answered. "Either one of us. It's Jim's…"

Shane and Rick nodded to each other before going inside of the RV to get Jim. Becca, Lori and Carol went back to the cars to get the kids, knowing they would want to say their goodbyes.

As Shane and Rick placed Jim against a tree, the latter looked up and saw the tree.

"Oh look… another damn tree." He mumbled, earning a smile from Becca.

One by one, everyone said goodbye to Jim, leaving Becca and Daryl for last.

"Well Jim… you sure you want this?" Becca asked.

Jim nodded before he spoke up "You take care of yourself and Ben. And take care of _him_, even though he doesn't show the need." Becca nodded, knowing who Jim had been talking about, even though he never mentioned a name. She turned around to walk away, wiping her tears, Ben following her.

Daryl had kept his distance. Situations like this always had made him uncomfortable, and today was no different. He looked at Jim for a few seconds when he was alone before nodding to the man in front of him.

"Take care of Becca, please. She needs a man like you in her life" Jim said before Daryl had completely turned around. Daryl never looked back to the man.

They all piled up in their respective cars, and once more they headed towards the CDC.

A few hours later, the caravan finally arrived to the CDC.

Becca looked on as she noticed the multiple dead bodies in front of the building. They all got out of their cars, the smell of decaying bodies hitting their nostrils.

They slowly made their way to the building, most of them gagging as the smell got stronger.

"Keep moving. Come on" Rick coaxed them.

It wasn't long before the made their way to the door, only to find it shut. Rick knocked on the doors as Shane tried to open them to no avail.

"There's no one here" T-Dog said.

"Then why are these shutters down?" Rick asked.

Becca and Daryl looked at each other before looking back at their cars.

"Walkers!" They screamed together. Everyone then started to panic.

"Nice move" Daryl said sarcastically to Rick.

"He made a call" Shane said.

"It was the wrong damn call" Daryl retorted.

"Shut up!" Shane said as he pushed Daryl. He turned back to Rick, who was still focused on the steel doors in front of him.

"Rick, this is a dead end…" Shane told his best friend.

"Where are we gonna go?" Carol said as she hugged Sophia.

Everyone was now panicking and screaming at each other. Slowly, people started to make their own calls, most of them heading back to the cars. Everyone stopped in their track once they heard Rick scream that the cameras had moved.

Everyone had wanted to believe the sheriff, but at this point, the walkers were now too close for comfort, and they had to make their move quick.

"You're killing us! We've got women and children!" Rick screamed as Shane was dragging him away from the door. "You're killing us!"

Rick was just about to give up and turn around when the doors opened, revealing a bright, white light.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Chapter twelve**

Everyone stood in front of the open door, not believing what had just happened.

"I'll cover the back" Daryl said as the group slowly walked into the building.

"Hello?" Rick called out. He called out a second time when there was no answer. "Hello?"

"Watch for walkers" Becca said.

Everyone took in the appearance of the big room they were now standing in, trying to figure out if there was someone watching them or not.

They heard a sound coming from one of the dark corners of the room, and all the men got in front of the women and kids to protect them.

"Anybody infected?" A voice rang out.

"One of our group was… he didn't make it." Rick answered.

"Why are you here, what do you want?" the voice said again. This time, the person walked into the light, and the group was able to see that it was a middle-aged man.

"A chance…" Rick answered the man's question.

"That's asking an awful lot these days…" the man said.

"I know" Rick said to the man. The man was now looking at everyone in the room.

"You all submit to a blood test. That's the price of admission" The man said after a minute.

"We can do that" Rick agreed.

"You got stuff to bring in, you do it now. Once these doors close, they stay closed."

The men went back to the caravan to get some of the bags, and once they were back inside, the man spoke up once more.

"Vi, seal the main entrance and kill the power up here."

"Rick Grimes" Rick presented himself to the man. The latter one looked at him for a minute before answering.

"Dr. Edwin Jenner"

After squeezing themselves in the large elevator, the doctor pressed one of the buttons and the elevator moved.

Daryl, who couldn't stand the quietness, spoke up.

"Doctors always go 'round packin' heat like that?"

"There were plenty left lying around. I familiarised myself. You all look harmless enough." Jenner took a moment to look at the two youngest boys.

"Except you two" He added, pointing at Ben and Carl. "I'll have to keep my eyes on you" Becca smiled as she saw the two young ones look at each other and smile.

They then got out of the elevator and walked down a hallway.

"Are we underground?" Carol asked.

"You claustrophobic?" Jenner asked her.

"A little" Carol answered.

"Try not to think about it" he told her before walking ahead to a room with many computers. Becca rolled her eyes at his answer.

"Vi, bring up the lights in the big room" he said, and all the lights turned on. "Welcome to zone 5." He welcomed everyone.

"Where is everybody? The other doctors… the staff?" Rick asked.

"I'm it" Jenner admitted "It's just me here"

"What about the person you were speaking with? Vi?" Becca asked.

"Vi, say hello to our guests. Tell them: Welcome" Jenner said.

A computerised voice came through on some speakers "Hello guests, welcome"

"I'm all that's left… I'm sorry" Jenner said once more.

After directing them to a room where he mentioned that this would be the spot he would be taking their blood, Becca spoke up.

"I am… well… was a nurse in the old world. If you want, you can take my blood first and then I can help you."

Jenner looked at Becca for a moment, then at the rest of the group before agreeing.

After taking the blood from Rick, who was Becca's last person, she stood next to Andrea, who was Jenner's last person to take blood from.

Andrea then got up, and swayed a bit. Becca caught her and Jenner spoke up.

"You ok?"

"She hasn't eaten in days… none of us have" Becca answered. Jenner looked on and revealed that there was a kitchen with some food available.

After preparing the food, Carol spoke to Lori and Becca.

"I'll take care of the kids tonight. You girls enjoy yourselves."

"You don't have to do that, Carol" Becca said and Lori agreed.

"It will help me keep my mind off the claustrophobia, it's ok…" Carol reassured the 2 women.

Lori and Becca looked at each and agreed. All three then went the room with the others.

They were all laughing and enjoying themselves, feeling free of the fear that had been surrounding them endlessly.

Everyone sat at the table, other than Daryl and Becca, who were sitting on a nearby counter. Dale was filling everybody's glasses up.

"You know… in Italy, children have a little bit of wine with dinner. And in France." Dale said to Lori as he was filling up her glass. Becca smiled and shook her head, remembering when he had used that same line to her mother when she had been 10 years old. Lori put her hand on Carl's glass.

"Ya, well, when Carl is in Italy or France, he can have some then." Lori said.

"What's it gonna hurt?" Rick asked his wife. Lori looked back at him. "Come on…" Rick smiled at Lori.

Lori shrugged her shoulders and took her hand off of Carl's glass. Dale poured a bit of wine in Carl's glass, and after getting the ok from Becca, poured a bit in Ben's glass.

"Here you go young lads." Dale said as he sat back down.

Everyone watched as Carl took a sip and laughed when he was disgusted by the taste.

"That's my boy, that's my boy" Lori said as Carl shook his head. She then took his glass.

The attention of the group then went to Ben, who got off his chair and brought his glass to Becca without even trying the liquid. The group laughed once more.

"Why don't you, huh, stick to soda pop there, guys." Shane said to the two young boys.

"Not you, Glenn" Daryl piped up.

"What?" Glenn asked.

"You're drinking little man. I wanna see how red your face can get." Everyone laughed. "You too Becca." He added.

Becca lifted up her glass "Challenge accepted". Dale shot his head up at her, making everyone laugh once more.

After everyone had finished eating, and Shane ruined the mood with his questioning, Jenner showed them the offices.

"Most of the facilities are powered down, including housing, so you'll have to make do here. Couches are comfortable, but there are cots in storage if you like. There's a rec room down the hall that you kids might enjoy" He said before leaning down to talk to the kids. "Don't plug in the videogames or anything that draws power."

He then got back up to talk to the adults. "Same applies… If you take a shower, go easy on the hot water."

Glenn smiled and looked at Becca "Hot water?"

"That's what the man said" Becca smiled back.

After finding their rooms, they all took their showers and the women washed the clothes quickly, leaving them to air dry.

Becca then found Glenn, T-Dog and Daryl in a conference room.

"Come on Glenn, wanna play a drinking game?" Becca asked him.

"Why?" Glenn asked. Becca gave him a pointed look and he remembered.

"Oh… ok" Becca put a bottle of rum on the table before speaking up.

"So, ever played 'I never?' "

After many questions, and many drinks, they were now to their last shot each.

"Make it count, delivery boy" Becca slurred.

"I never… held back a secret from someone else in this room" Glenn said. Becca scowled at him and drank her last shot. She had noticed that sometimes Daryl would drink up at certain questions, and this was one of them.

"My turn… I never tried to outrun the cops" Becca stated, remembering a story Glenn had told her. He drank up.

A few minutes went by before Glenn spoke again.

"I don't feel good" Becca laughed at the Asian.

"Drink lots of water… it should help in the morning" she told him before getting up. She swayed a bit, being lightheaded from the amount of liquor she had in her. Glenn also got up, and clumsily left the room.

"Come on… You also need a good night's rest" Becca told Daryl. She tried walking towards him, but tripped over thin air and landed in his arm.

Daryl smirked at Becca, never having seen her in a state like this.

Daryl would have to admit, in the future, that he never thought Becca would ever kiss him. He fought the urge to pinch himself, knowing that her lips were in fact on his and kissed her back.

The alcohol must have clouded their judgment, and brought both of them out of their cocoons because the next thing both of them knew, they were sitting on a couch, kissing passionately. How they had made their way from the conference room to one of their rooms had completely evaded them.

Becca loved the fact that even though she was straddling Daryl, he was still very much in charge of the situation.

She felt his hands tugging at her shirt. She took it off, revealing her black laced bra and threw the shirt on the ground. He took in the sight before him for a few seconds before attacking her breasts, making her arch her back in the process.

She gave a small yelp when he picked her up and flipped her around, revealing to him the 2 angel wings on her shoulder blades. He growled under his breath as he grabbed her by the waist.

They kissed again, not giving a second thought about the next morning.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	13. Chapter 13

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Chapter thirteen**

The next morning, Becca woke up with a splitting headache. She figured it must have been the Rum she had been drinking. _Or maybe the fact that I mixed wine and Rum together._ She thought to herself.

Carefully getting up from her laying position on the couch, she inspected the room she was in: her bag was missing, so she knew she wasn't in her room. She then noticed the man sleeping on the floor.

Becca figured from their lack of clothing that they had had sex. She inwardly cursed at herself. _What would Daryl think of her now? _ Of course Daryl had sex before; Becca had heard them talk about it when he had been hanging out with her brother and Merle. _What if she hadn't been good enough?_ God only knew how "good" she had been, not remembering much about the previous night.

She got up, being careful not to step on Daryl. She made her way to the various clothing items that belonged to her and put them on.

After she got dressed, she turned around to look at the sleeping form on the ground, debating on whether she should wake him up or not. She looked over his body, and noticed his shirt was lifted up to his mid-back, revealing a scar on his lower back.

Curiosity got the best of Becca, who walked up to Daryl, and careful to not wake up the redneck, lifted up his shirt to reveal multiple scars across his back.

Her heart broke for the man sleeping in front of her, and she decided to take the sheet that had covered her previously, to cover him up. She then walked to the door, and quietly made her way outside of the room.

Becca decided to stop in a bathroom on her way to the dining area to take in her appearance, knowing from past experiences that she probably did not look her best. She noticed her hair sticking up in the back, as well as the bruises forming on her collarbone and on her waist. Shivers went up her spine as flashes from the night before were brought up.

As she put her hair up in a ponytail, hoping it would mask the messiness of it, she decided that she would wait until Daryl said something before talking to him. She then headed back out to the dining area.

Between the clatter, the talking and the bright lights, her headache was only getting worse. She sat down next to Glenn and put her head on her forearms. _If at least the light could be dimmed. _ She thought to herself.

She looked up as she felt her left hand being turned over awkwardly, and saw that Lori was trying to give her some aspirin. Becca had no clue where Lori had found these, but gratefully took them, hoping it would work on her headache.

She then heard running from down the hall and heard the laughter of the 3 youngest of the group. Glenn moaned in pain next to her, and Becca smirked.

"Becca, are you ok?" Ben asked once he was next to her.

"Becca has a bad headache… just like Glenn. We're gonna have to be very quiet" Lori answered.

"Will dad have one too?" Carl asked his mother.

"Yes, even him… it's called a hangover." Becca answered from her seat. All 3 youngsters looked at her, taking in this new information.

"Becca, why do you have a bruise on your side?" Ben asked her after a few minutes.

Becca blushed, not knowing what to answer to the young boy in front of her.

"She hurt herself last night… She probably doesn't remember it." Daryl said from a corner of the room. Becca looked up, surprised at his sudden appearance, and everyone looked from Becca to Daryl.

"Oh, I remember it." Becca mumbled but everyone heard it. Daryl looked down, now avoiding the group's gaze.

Both Becca and Daryl were glad when a distraction in the form of Rick walked in the room, oblivious to the previous conversation. He sat down at the table and greeted everyone.

"Are you hung over? Mom said you'd be…" Carl asked his father, a smile plastered on his face.

"Well, mom… is right" Rick answered.

"Mom has that annoying habit" Lori said, smiling at her husband as T-Dog made an appearance from the other side of the counter.

"Eggs! They're powdered, but I make 'em good!" he said loudly, and Glenn moaned. Becca noticed her father was enjoying their pain a bit too much.

"Betcha can't tell!" T-Dog said before getting between Glenn and Becca. "Protein helps the hangover" he said loudly, causing both of them to moan out in pain.

"Where did all this come from?" Rick asked, as he held the aspirin bottle.

"Jenner" Lori answered. Rick then looked at her, and Becca couldn't help but smile at his look of helplessness.

"Could you help me please?" Lori nodded and opened the bottle for Rick.

"He thought we could use them" Lori said before looking at Becca and Glenn "At least some of us"

"Don't ever, ever, ever let me drink again" Glenn said as Shane walked in the room, going straight for the coffee machine.

"Do you feel as bad as I do?" Rick asked his best friend.

"Worse" Shane answered.

Becca looked at Lori, who suddenly found her plate very interesting.

"The hell happened to you?" T-Dog asked Shane. Becca looked up and saw scratches on his neck. "Your neck?"

Shane sat down before answering "Must of done it in my sleep."

"Never seen you do that before" Rick said from his spot.

Shane looked at Lori before answering "Me either… not like me at all". Becca looked between Shane and Lori._ "__Something had definitely happened between those two"_ Becca thought to herself as Jenner walked in.

"Morning." Every one greeted him.

"Doctor, I don't want to slam you with questions first thing…" Dale started.

"But you will anyway" Jenner retorted.

"We didn't come here for the eggs" Andrea sided with Dale.

Jenner sighed and turned around to face the group. "Follow me" he said before leaving the room. Everyone followed, but Becca pulled Lori behind.

"If you wanna talk about anything...I'm here for you" Becca said to Lori. Lori thanked her and they walked towards the direction the group had gone.

Becca recognized the room as the zone 5 from the previous day. Everyone was scattered around the room.

"Give me a playback of TS-19" Jenner said.

"Playback of TS-19" the automated voice replied.

Jenner turned around to look at the group "Few people got a chance to ever see this… very few"

Carl looked on in amazement at the screen before them "Is that a brain?"

"Yes it is" Becca confirmed.

"An extraordinary one… not that it matters in the end. Take us to the E.I.V" Jenner added.

"Enhanced internal view"

Becca looked on in amazement as the screen showed a perfect view of the brain, and how it worked.

"What are those lights?" Shane asked.

"It's a person's life" Becca answered.

"Experiences, memories… it's everything. Somewhere in all that organic wiring, those ripples of light is you… the things that make you unique and human." Jenner added.

Daryl looked at Jenner "You don't make sense, ever?"

"Those are synapses, electrical impulses in the brain that carry all the messages. They determine everything a person says, does, or thinks from the moment of birth till the moment of death." Jenner continued.

"Death… This is what this is? A vigil?" Rick questioned.

"Yes… or rather the playback of the vigil" Jenner answered.

"This person died? Who?" Andrea questioned.

"Test subject 19" Jenner answered. Becca knew, however, that it was someone close to him.

"Someone who was bitten, and infected, and then volunteered to have us record the process." He continued. "Vi, scan forward to the first event."

The automated voice confirmed that it was completing the task.

On the screen, the MRI from the shoulders up appeared. Becca noticed that while the impulses were still present, the brain stem was now black.

"What is that?" Glenn asked.

"It invades the brain like Meningitis. The adrenal glands hemorrhage, the brain goes into shut down, and then the major organs, then death. Everything you ever were or will be… gone" Jenner answered.

Andrea and Becca both looked down, tears present in their eyes. They both knew what happened to their loved ones.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked her mother.

"Yes" Carol answered. Everyone looked at Andrea and Becca who were wiping their tears away.

Lori pointed at Andrea: "She lost somebody two days ago. Her sister." She said clarifying Jenner's confusion. She then pointed to Becca "And she lost her brother".

"I lost somebody too. I know how devastating it is." Jenner said, confirming for Becca that TS-19 was in fact someone close to Jenner. "Scan to the second event" And once again, the automated voice confirmed it was doing the task.

"The resurrection times vary wildly" Jenner continued. "We have reports of it happening in as little as 3 minutes. The longest we have heard of was 8 hours. In the case of this patient, it was 2 hours, 1 minute, 7 seconds.

They all saw on the screen the black brain being lit up again, but this time, a red color was glowing from the screen. Becca, having some medical knowledge, noticed it was mostly concentrated in the brain stem.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked.

"No" Jenner denied. "Just the brain stem."

"Basically, it gets them up and moving" Becca completed the answer as she looked at Lori.

"But they're not alive" Rick asked.

"You tell me" Jenner questioned.

"It's nothing like before… most of that brain is dark" Rick answered.

"Dark… Lifeless… Dead… The front lobe, the neocortex? The human part, that doesn't come back… the "you" part. You become a shell, driven by the mindless instinct."

They all kept on watching as they saw TS-19 starting to move in front of them. Becca, however, squeezed her eyes shut, remembering the grunting noises Amy made during that time.

"God! What was that?" Carol asked after they saw a flash of light on the screen.

"He shot his patient in the head" Andrea answered. She turned toward the doctor "Didn't you?"

Jenner ignored the question "Vi, power down the main screen and the workstations."

"You have no idea what is it" Andrea questioned. "Do you?"

It was at that point that the group realised that this man and this building did not represent the safe haven they had been hoping for.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Chapter fourteen**

Jenner turned around to look at the group. "It could be microbial, viral, parasitic, fungal…"

"Or the wrath of God?" Jacqui asked.

"Or that…" Jenner added.

"Somebody must know something. Somebody, somewhere. "Andrea said.

"There are others right?" Carol asked. "Other facilities?" she continued.

"They're maybe some… people like me"

"But you don't know… how can you not know?" Rick asked.

"Everything went down" Jenner explained. "Communications, directives, all of it. I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"So it's not just here… there's nothing left anywhere." Andrea said as Becca noticed Daryl getting agitated. "Nothing… that's what you're really saying, right?" Jenner stayed quiet.

"Man… I'm gonna get shitfaced drunk again" Daryl said, covering his eyes with his hands as he walked away.

"Dr. Jenner, I hate to ask one more question" Dale spoke up. "But that clock, it's counting down. What happens at zero?"

"The basement generators, they run out of fuel" Jenner said before walking away. Becca found it odd that he said that quickly, almost like if he was hiding something.

"And then?" Rick asked, but the question fell on deaf ears.

"Vi, what happens when the power runs out?" Becca asked. The automated voice quickly answered.

"When the power runs out, facility-wide decontamination will occur."

"Well… That's reassuring" Becca said sarcastically.

"Shane, Glenn, T-Dog, follow me. Everyone else, pack your stuff up." Rick said before leaving with the three other men.

Becca took Ben by the hand and followed the others going back to their rooms to pack up some stuff.

They had only been in the room for a few minutes when the lights turned off. Becca felt the sudden stop of the air conditioning, and put her hand towards the ceiling to verify that she wasn't imagining things.

"Becca? Something wrong?" Ben asked her.

"Huh, nothing… it's just, the air conditioning stopped" Becca answered before walking towards the hallway.

She saw that everyone had their heads out, looking at each other, as if someone had an answer to what was happening.

"Why's the air off?" Lori asked Jenner once he was in the hallway

"And the lights on our room?" Carol added.

"What the hell is goin' on? Why is everythin' turnin' off?" Daryl asked. Jenner never answered, only taking the bottle of wine from Daryl's hands and taking a long drink out of it.

"Energy use is being prioritized" he answered after a few minutes.

"Air isn't a priority? And light?" Dale asked.

Jenner took another drink before answering: "It's not up to me…. The facility is shutting itself down." He then left, everybody but Becca and Ben following him.

"What the hell does that mean?" Daryl asked Jenner, who once again did not answer.

"Hey man, I'm talkin' to you. What d'ya mean it's shuttin' itself down? How can a buildin' do anythin'?"

Jenner kept on walking, but finally answered the redneck. "You'd be surprised"

Rick, Shane, Glenn and T-Dog joined the group.

"Jenner, what's happening?" Rick asked.

"The system is dropping all the non-essential uses of power. It's designed to keep the computers running until the last possible second." Jenner answered before taking another drink from the wine bottle. He then gave back the bottle to Daryl, who grabbed it roughly and spilt some of the contents on the floor.

"It was the French" Jenner said after a few minutes of silence.

"What?" Andrea asked.

"They were the last ones to hold out… as far as I know. While our people were bolting out the doors and committing suicides, they stayed in the labs until the end. They thought they were close to a solution" Jenner explained.

"What happened?" Jacqui questioned.

"Same thing that's happening here… no power grid, ran out of juice. The world runs on fossil fuel, I mean, how stupid is that?" Jenner answered.

"Let me tell you something…" Shane started before getting cut off by Rick.

"The hell with it Shane. Lori, grab our things, everybody go get your stuff, we're getting out of here now!"

Everyone started to leave for the rooms, but stopped when the alarm started to ring. Just then, Becca and Ben came in the zone with all the belongings.

"Doc, what's going on in here" Shane yelled. Becca grabbed Ben when she felt a stream of air blowing behind her. When she looked to see what had made the stream of air, she saw the door was now shut.

"Did he just lock us in?! He just locked us in!" Glenn screamed.

Becca saw Jenner sit down at one of the computer and noticed he was talking to it.

"You sumbitch! You locked us in here!" Daryl screamed as he ran towards the scientist.

"Shane! Shane!" Rick yelled, trying to get the attention on Daryl. Daryl gets pulled away from the scientist before he can smash the wine bottle on Jenner's head.

"Jenner, open that door now" Rick said once he got next to him. Becca also made her way down to the platform.

"There's no point… Everything topside is locked down. The emergency exits are sealed." Jenner told Rick.

"Well open the damn things!" Daryl answered.

"That's not something I control, the computers do. I told you, once those front doors closed, they wouldn't open again. You heard me say that" Jenner stated before adding "It's better this way…"

"What is? What happens in 28 minutes?" Rick asked. Jenner didn't answer. Shane hit Jenner's chair in anger as Rick asked the question again.

"Do you KNOW what this place is?" Jenner yelled, getting close to Rick's face. "We protected the public from VERY, NASTY, STUFF!" He then turned around to face Shane.

"Weaponised smallpox! Ebola strains that could wipe out HALF THE COUNTRY! Stuff you DON'T want getting out! EVER!"

Everyone looked on in disbelief at the doctor's outburst, and Becca noticed the scowl on Daryl's face.

Jenner sat down before continuing. "In the event of a catastrophic power failure, or a terrorist attack, for example, H.I.T's are deployed to prevent any organisms from getting out."

Becca didn't wait to ask. "Vi, define H.I.T's"

Thee automated voice rang through the large room "H.I.T's, high impulse thermabaric fuel-air explosives consist of a two-stage aerosol ignition that produced a blast wave of significantly greater power and duration than any other known explosives except nuclear." Becca hugged Ben, as Carol was hugging Sophia, and Rick was hugging Lori and Carl.

"The vacuum pressure effect ignites the oxygen at between 5,000 and 6,000 degrees, and us useful when the greatest loss of life and damage to structures is desired."

"It set the air on fire" Jenner explained, emotionless. "No pain" He continued as Becca brought her hand to her mouth, tears spilling down her cheeks. "An end to sorrow, grief, regret… Everything"

Daryl walked up the ramp and threw the now empty wine bottle, shattering it and startling Becca in the process. "Open the damn door!" He screamed at Jenner.

Becca watched as Shane ran up the ramp with an axe. "Out of my way!" He screamed before hitting the door with the axe. Becca saw a second axe fly in the air, and Daryl caught it, joining Shane at trying to destroy the door.

"I never should've let you in. It would have been so much easier" Jenner mumbled.

"Easier for who?" Becca retorted, feeling her blood boil.

"All of you" Jenner answered. "You know what is out there. A short brutal life and an agonising death."

"Don't talk like that in front of the kids!" Becca said.

Jenner ignored her. "Your sister" He asked Andrea. "What was her name?"

"Amy" Andrea answered.

"Amy" Jenner repeated. "You know what this does, you've seen it" He continued before turning around to talk to Rick." Is that what you really want for your wife?"

"I don't want THIS" Rick insisted.

Shane walked back to the group. "It didn't make a dent."

"Those doors are designed to withstand a rocket launcher" Jenner stated. Daryl then ran towards the scientist, axe held up above his head.

"But your head ain't!" He screamed. Becca put an arm out to stop Daryl. He stopped in his tracks, surprising everyone, including Becca.

"You do want this" Jenner stated before turning to Rick. "Last night, you said you knew it was just a matter of time before everyone you knew and loved was dead." Everyone looked at Rick, who resembled a deer caught in headlights and he looked at Lori.

"What? You really said that? After all your big talk?" Shane questioned.

"I had to keep hope alive, didn't I?" Rick questioned.

"There is no hope… there never was…" Jenner stated.

"There is always hope, maybe it won't be you, maybe not here, but somebody, somewhere…" Rick said before getting cut off by Andrea.

"What part of "Everything's gone" don't you understand?" Andrea said.

"Listen to your friend, she gets it." Jenner said. "This is what takes us down? This is our extinction?"

"This isn't right… you can't just keep us here" Carol cried.

"One tiny moment, a millisecond of pain…" Jenner explained.

"My daughter doesn't deserve to die like this!"

"Wouldn't it be kinder? More compassionate to just hold your loved ones and wait for the clock to run down?" Everyone looked on in disbelief at the scientist and Shane brought up his gun.

"Shane" Rick exclaimed.

"Get out of my way man!" Shane said before walking to Jenner and putting his gun to the scientist's head. "Open the damn doors or I will blow your head off! Do you hear me?"

"This is not the way… You do this; we never get out of here." Rick said to his best friend, but Becca noticed Shane was not listening.

Shane then screamed and shot the computer screen next to Becca. Daryl pushed Becca to the ground, but it was too late: as she turned around to protect Ben, shrapnel had hit Becca's forearm.

"Jesus Christ that hurts!" Becca screamed. Lori ran up to her to help her take out the piece of plastic that was embedded in Becca's arm.

"You done now? Are you done?" Rick asked Shane.

"Ya, I guess we all are" he answered.

Rick watched Becca put pressure on her now open wound in her arm.

"I think you're lying" Rick said to the scientist after a few minutes.

"What?" Jenner asked.

"You're lying, about no hope. If it were true, you would have bolted with the rest. Taken the easy way out, but you didn't… You chose the hard path… Why?" Rick explained.

"That doesn't matter" Jenner dismissed.

"It does" Rick countered "It always does. You stayed while others ran… Why?"

"Not because I wanted to. I made a promise… to her, my wife" Jenner explained.

"Test subject 19 was your wife" Becca stated, realising that her suspicions had been true.

"She begged me to keep going as long as I could" Jenner confirmed. "How could I say no? It shoulder have been me on that table. It's wouldn't have mattered to anybody. SHE was a loss to the world; hell, she ran this place, I just worked here. In our field, she was an Einstein, I am just Edwin Jenner. She could have done something about this…"

"Your wife didn't have a choice, but we do. That's all we want, a choice… a chance" Rick said. Jenner looked at Rick for a moment.

"Let us keep trying for as long as we can" Lori continued.

"I told you topside is locked, and I can't open those" he said before going to a key pad and opening the doors.

"Come on!" Daryl screamed before grabbing his bags and running out of the room.

"Let's go! Come on!" Glenn added, panic evident in his voice.

Becca followed everyone else, but noticed Jacqui and Andrea staying behind. Jacqui told T-Dog that she was staying and Andrea confirmed that she was staying also.

"Andrea, no!" Becca heard her father scream behind her. She saw him run towards the blonde before turning around. "Just go" He said to Becca. "GO!"

"Daddy! No!" Becca screamed as tears rolled down her face. She barely heard the footsteps behind her.

"Come on" Daryl said as he grabbed her wrist and pulled her. Becca wasn't moving. Daryl sighed and stepped in front of her. "You've got a little one to take care of now…" Becca looked past Daryl at her father and turned on her heels, leaving the room. Daryl picked up Ben and followed Becca.

After getting to the top side, Shane and Daryl, who had put Ben and his bags next to Becca, tried to beat out the window with the axe, resulting in only scratches on the window. T-Dog threw a chair at the window, but the chair was no competition against the window.

"Dog! Get down! Get down!" Shane screamed before aiming his gun at the window. The bullet ricochet and grazed Becca just below the other wound she had.

"Are you fucking kidding me?!" she screamed, getting the attention of everyone, except Shane.

"The glass won't break?" Sophia asked her mother, but Carol turned her attention to Rick.

"Rick, I have something that might help."

"Carol, I don't think a nail file will help" Shane stated.

"Oh shut up, you misogynistic pig!" Becca retorted.

Carol ignored Shane. "Your first morning at camp, when I washed your uniform, I found this in your pocket." She said to Rick, showing him a grenade. He grabbed it and yelled at everyone to get down. Becca didn't wait to be told a second time, and grabbing Ben, she headed away from the blast.

After hearing the blast, Becca got back up and met with Daryl where the bags had been left.

After Daryl had gotten out of the window himself, he turned around and helped Becca and Ben out. They then hid behind the archer, as he, along with Rick and Shane killed the walkers coming towards them.

After getting in the truck, Becca told Ben to crouch under the dash, knowing the blast could come at any seconds. Becca and Daryl kept on watching, seeing Dale and Andrea coming out of the window and running towards the RV.

Becca and Daryl both looked at each other when they heard Shane screaming behind them to duck, and Becca felt her body slam on the seat, before being covered with Daryl's.

The blast vibrated Daryl's truck a second later, and after a few minutes, Becca felt the warmth of Daryl's body leave her. She then helped Ben up on the seat next to her as Daryl looked at Shane behind them.

They then left, this time heading for Fort Benning.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	15. Chapter 15

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**I want to thank everyone for liking and following this story, as well as giving me reviews. I might not answer them on here, but I do read every single one of them. :)**

**Chapter fifteen**

As Daryl drove, Becca got Ben to help her take care of her two wounds on her forearm.

Daryl was deep in thoughts about what had happened within the last 24 hours: the finding of the CDC, the realisation that there was no cure, the blowing up of the CDC, Andrea and Dale staying behind, and then coming out at the last second, Becca's injuries, and last, but definitely not least, Becca and he having sex.

He absent-mindedly chewed on his thumb as he heard Becca talk to the little one. He was brought out of his thoughts once he felt a nudge on his thigh.

Daryl looked down to see Ben holding up some medical tape. "Can you help me? Please?" Ben asked him. Daryl shrugged and took the tape from the young boy. He cut up some pieces, and gave them to Ben, who put them on Becca as she was telling him where to put it.

"Thank you Daryl" The little one said once they were done.

Daryl grunted as he noticed the RV slowing down in front of him. Once they had stopped, all three of the truck's occupants got out and made their way to the RV.

"Running on fumes" Dale stated "I need more gas".

The group looked around and saw a few cars free of walkers on the road.

It was decided that Daryl and T-Dog would get some gas, and Becca volunteered herself to go search for some food.

"I need to talk to you" Lori said as she joined Becca.

"What's wrong?" Becca asked.

"When we were at the CDC, I think Shane tried to rape me." Lori confessed and Becca looked on in horror. "I stopped him before he could… but I feel awful"

"Don't be… Shane can be an ass sometimes" Becca said, pointing to her forearm. Lori smiled, suppressing a laugh

"Sorry" Lori apologized "It's not really funny"

"For the other thing that's bothering you… stop. If you decide to tell Rick, I'm sure he will understand."

Lori looked at her. "Was it that obvious?"

"I think a few people knew" Becca admitted. "But it's only because we were looking at the right time." She continued after a few seconds, making sure the men nearby didn't hear them.

Once they made their way back to the RV, Shane spoke up.

"We decided to leave some of the vehicles here. We'll be taking the RV and Carol's Cherokee"

"I ain't leavin' Merle's bike behind" Daryl said.

"Ok fine, we'll bring the bike too" Shane reluctantly agreed.

"We can't fit 8 people in the RV." Becca said. _I really don't want to be stuck in the RV with my dad and Andrea at the moment. _Becca thought to herself.

"I'll drive the bike" Daryl said.

"And Ben can come with us" Lori said, knowing what Becca was thinking. Both women were now hoping that Daryl would catch on.

A few minutes later, as Daryl was bringing his bike towards the front, he noticed Becca's expression. Becca then looked at him, and Daryl motioned for her to get on the bike behind him. She smiled and complied.

Daryl slowly rolled the bike to the front of the RV, stopping next to the Grime's new vehicle. Becca took the opportunity to talk to Ben.

"You be good for Lori, Rick and Carol, ok?"

The little one nodded his head before climbing in the car behind Carl.

She noticed from the corner of her eye Shane staring at Lori kissing Rick, and realising they were oblivious to this staring, Becca shook her head.

Daryl started the motorcycle again, and Becca grabbed onto his waist. She had noticed the redneck tensing up at the touch, but he had quickly relaxed again, and Becca was thankful for that.

As they left, Becca rested her head on Daryl's back, remembering the scars she had seen at the CDC. She wondered if he would ever be open to talk to her about it. _If he feels like he can, I'm sure he will._ Becca thought to herself.

Becca was surprised that she couldn't keep her eyes open in a car, but that on the motorcycle, she couldn't close them. _Maybe it's because you keep on thinking about his hands all over you._ She thought to herself. She sighed and looked at the trees passing by.

After a few minutes, Becca started seeing a few cars, and she felt a rumble against her ear. She lifted up her head, seeing multiple cars and trucks blocking the way.

Daryl kept on driving through, and Becca wondered if he knew that the group was no longer following them. Her question was answered when he turned around and drove back to the RV.

"See a way through?" Dale asked him. Daryl nodded his head and turned around once more, this time to lead the group through the pile of cars.

Becca shivered as she saw dead bodies in the cars, but thanked the lord that they were really dead, and not walkers.

They had barely made the halfway point when Becca heard the familiar squeeling from the RV. She tapped Daryl on his stomach, who stopped the motorcycle when he saw the smoke coming from the RV.

"I said it, didn't I say it?" Dale said as he got out of the RV. Becca shook her head at her father.

"A thousand times… dead in the water" he continued.

"Problem Dale?" Shane asked.

"Oh… just a small problem of being stuck in the middle of nowhere with no hope in…"Dale trailed off when he realized they were surrounded by cars. "Ok… that was dumb."

Becca noticed Daryl was looking in the trunk of a car. "If you can't find a radiator hose here…" Shane started.

"Whole bunch of stuff we could find…" Daryl said. He kept on rummaging through the car until he saw what he was looking for.

"Here you go" He said as he gave a crossbow to Becca. "Not 's good 's mine, but it'll do." Everyone was surprised to see such a kind gesture from the redneck.

"Thank you" Becca said before accepting the gift. She looked it over, and looking back up, noticed the orange bolts in the back seat.

As she was making her way to the bolts, she heard T-Dog speak up. "We could siphon more fuel from these cars for a start…"

"Maybe some water?" Carol asked.

"Food?" Glenn added.

"This is a graveyard" Lori stated. "I don't know how I feel about this."

"Come on y'all, just look around, gather what you can" Shane dismissed Lori. Everyone left their separate ways.

Becca put her new crossbow next to Daryl's bike before heading the opposite way of the group, Ben following her closely.

"Can I learn how to use that?" Ben asked Becca a few minutes later, as they were rummaging through an empty car. Becca knew he was talking about the crossbow.

"When your arms are long enough, we'll ask Daryl to teach you… After all, he's the one who taught me" She answered as she answered as she took 3 boxes of granola bars out of the car.

"You know… I like Daryl. He's cool" The little one said after a few minutes.

Becca couldn't stop herself from smiling. "Oh ya?"

"Ya" Ben agreed. "And you too"

"Well, you're cool too" Becca said, putting her hand on the young boy's head.

Becca looked back at the RV, and saw her father take watch once again. Daryl was further down the road, helping T-Dog siphoning gas and getting stuff from one of the multiple cars. She heard Shane and Glenn laughing in the distance.

"Look Becca! Look what I found" Ben said. Becca turned around and saw him replacing the blue ball cap he had gotten from Louis with a cowboy hat.

"You're just missing the cowboy boots and you could become a real cowboy." Becca told him. Ben laughed and switched hats again.

"I think I'll give this to Carl… or Sophia"

"I think it's a good idea" Becca said. She suddenly got an eerie feeling.

Becca saw her dad looking at her through the binoculars and Becca turned around to see dozens of walkers heading her way.

Becca cursed under her breath. She grabbed Ben and put him under a car. "Don't move until I tell you too ok?" Ben nodded and she got underneath the car next to his.

She brought up a finger to her mouth and Ben nodded once more.

Feet after feet walked by them, and Becca realised there must have been more than a dozen walkers; she had actually lost count of the shuffling feet going by between her and Ben. Becca's heart was racing and she hoped everyone was ok.

She stretched her neck and saw one last pair of walkers heading their way. She held her hand up, motioning for Ben to stay still.

She saw a par of feet tripping over each other and then saw the walker fall, face towards Ben. Becca heard Ben scream and shuffle to freedom from under the car, only to be followed by the second walker.

Becca swore once more under her breath, and grabbed her knife. She stabbed the walker in front of her before getting out herself and running after Ben in the woods.

Becca ran for a while, only stopping to catch her breath. She then looked down on the ground, and remembered Daryl's tracking lessons. _Let's see if I remember this. _Becca thought to herself.

Becca was able to track Ben for a while, but his footsteps were growing lighter. Becca was just about to go get Daryl when she heard screams in the distance.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Chapter sixteen**

After the walkers had made their way through, Daryl brought back a bloodied T-Dog to the RV.

"What happened?" Dale asked as soon as they were within hearing distance.

"Got cut on a damn piece of metal stickin' out." T-Dog answered weakly.

"Thank god we've got Becca." Lori said as she looked around. "Hey… where are Becca and Ben?" Lori said when she noticed both of them were not with the rest of the group.

"Ran towards the woods." Dale answered. "Walker fell and saw Ben. He got spooked and ran towards the woods. A second walker was following him and Becca ran after them."

Everyone groaned.

"Where's Rick?" T-Dog asked after a few seconds.

"He ran after Sophia, in the woods" Lori explained.

"Well I know Rick will be ok, but we have to go after Becca" Shane said.

Dale shook his head "She's got too much of a head start, we'll never catch up to them:" He explained as Shane looked on in disbelief. "And Daryl's been teaching her…"

"Ya exactly… The redneck taught her" Shane interrupted the older man.

Dale spoke up before anyone else could "**Daryl** taught her. I trust him and I know for a fast that he did a great job and that everyone will be back with us shortly"

Shane shook his head, and knowing he was defeated, he left the group.

After Becca had come across the walker that had spooked the younger one, she killed it with ease with her knife after she realised she had left her new crossbow back on the highway.

Realising that the younger one had been injured, she figured they most likely wouldn't make it back to the highway before nightfall. She then decided that it would be safer to make their way back to the little camp she had seen earlier.

"You stay here for a few minute ok?" Becca said turning around to look at the younger one, who instantly hugged her middle.

"I just wanna make sure everything is ok in here" Becca explained.

The younger one shook their head "No, don't leave me."

Becca sighed "Ok, but you stay close behind me, ok?" The younger one nodded and they both went inside the little cabin.

Becca cleared the cabin, one room at a time. She was relieved when there were no walkers, or humans, in it.

She looked over the little one, making sure there were no bites or scratches. She was relieved when she didn't see any of those, but she was concerned for the little one's dislocated shoulder and sprained ankle.

"I'm not leaving you, ok?" Becca told the youngster. "I just need to get something outside, so I can protect the cabin and be safe tonight. How about you come near the door and we'll leave the door open so you can see me".

The young one nodded.

After Rick had shown back up on the highway without Sophia, he went back with Daryl, Shane and Glenn to the spot where he had left her.

"Ya sure this was the spot?" Daryl questioned Rick as he looked at the little hut the girl had supposedly been in.

"I left her right here" Rick confirmed. "I took the walkers way off in that direction, up the creek" he said as he pointed to the spot. Daryl looked around, taking in his surroundings.

"She was gone by the time I got back here" Rick continued after a few seconds. "I just figured she took off and ran back to the highway. I told her to go that way and to keep the sun on her left shoulder"

Daryl walked around, noticing Glenn standing in a trail of what looked like footsteps. "Hey short-round! Would ya step off to one side? Ya muckin' up the trail." Daryl said before Shane started on Rick.

"That's if she knows the difference between her left and her right." He said.

"Shane, she understood me fine" Rick stated, getting slightly angry that his best friend did not have his back.

"Kid's tired and scared man. She had a close call with 2 walkers. Kinda wonder how much you said stuck" Shane told Rick.

"Clear prints right here" Daryl said, pointing to the ground. "She did like you said, headed back to the highway. Let's spread out" Daryl continued before they started back towards the highway.

They walked for a bit until Daryl suddenly stopped, knelt down and studied the ground.

"She was doing just fine until she got here. Why didn't she just keep going?" Daryl asked out loud. He then pointed to his right "She veered off that way"

"Why would she do that?" Glenn asked.

"Maybe she saw something?" Shane said, looking at Daryl "Spooked her? Made her run off…"

"Walker?" Glenn questioned.

Daryl shook his head before answering "Don't see any other footprints… just hers"

"So what do we do?" Shane asked his best friend.

"It would be better if you and Glenn got back up to the highway. People are gonna start panicking. Let them know we're on her trail, doing everything we can, but most of all… keep everybody calm."

"I can keep them busy scavenging cars; think up a few other chores. I'll keep them occupied." Shane said before leaving.

Becca looked at the child that was laying on the table for her. She brushed the light brown hair away from the child's face.

"This might hurt a bit ok?" Becca told the child. "But after I'm done, it won't hurt as much as it does now"

The child nodded before speaking up "Mommy said it hurt a little bit when she did it herself. I can be strong like mommy."

Becca's stomach sank, now knowing that the child in front of her had seen her mother being abused many times by her father. Becca shook the thoughts away as the child spoke up again.

"Becca, am I gonna see mommy again?"

"Sophia, I promise you that you will see her again." Becca answered, hoping her voice was convincing enough, as she was hoping herself that the group would wait for them. Sophia then nodded and said she was ready for Becca to fix her shoulder.

Becca gave Sophia the rock and instructed her to hold it with the arm that had the dislocated shoulder. Sophia did as she was told, tears pouring down her face as Becca pushed back on the arm until a soft "pop" was heard.

"Now I'm gonna tie your arm against your body, so it's not gonna hurt as much, ok?" Becca told Sophia as she wiped away the younger one tears away. Sophia nodded.

Becca looked around the room, not able to find anything to use. She then looked down at herself, and an idea popped in her head.

She took off her plaid shirt and her not-so-white tank top. She then took her knife and cut the tank top it two, deciding she would use one half for Sophia's shoulder, and the other one for her ankle. She put her plaid shirt back on and Sophia spoke up.

"Did Daryl hurt you?"

Becca stopped what she was doing. _How could she have forgotten about the bruises?_ She thought to herself. Becca bent down so the young girl could see her eyes.

"Sophia, I can promise you that Daryl didn't hurt me. Daryl is a nice man, no matter what other people say." Sophia nodded her head and Becca tied the young girl's arm to her body.

After making a splint for Sophia's ankle with two sticks and the second half of her tank top, Becca walked to window, looking for any signs of movement.

She looked back at the young girl lying down on the couch, her green eyes looking at Becca.

"Becca, can you sing me a song?"

"Sure" Becca answered before going to the couch. She sat down; making the young girl lay her head on her lap, and sang the first song that popped in her head.

It was only once the young girl was asleep that Becca got back up carefully and went back to the window to keep watch.

The next morning, everyone got together, waiting for Rick to tell them what the plans were for the day. Most of the group had been unable to sleep, being worried for Becca, Ben and Sophia.

After Rick congratulated Carl for finding the arsenal, he unrolled it in front of the group.

"Everybody, take a weapon"

"These aren't the kind of weapons we need. What about the guns?" Andrea asked. Daryl rolled his eyes.

"We've already been over that. Daryl, Rick and I are carrying." Shane said, coming to Rick's rescue. "Can't have people popping all the rounds every time a tree rustles.

"It's not the trees I'm worried about." Andrea retorted before the rustled behind her. She jumped back, making Shane and Daryl smirk. Carl turned around to look at what was happening behind him.

"Becca?"

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Chapter seventeen**

They all turned to look at the treeline. Carol noticed a limp body against the woman and immediately recognizing it as her daughter, she ran towards the duo, Daryl following close behind.

"Sophia!" Carol screamed as she neared Becca.

"Sophia is ok" Becca reassured the older woman. "She just passed out because of the pain and exhaustion."

Carol nodded and gently took her daughter from the other woman's arms, being careful to her ankle and shoulder as Becca had directed her.

Once Sophia and Carol were out of the way, Daryl looked over Becca. He noticed multiple scratches along her body as well as her shirt torn open at multiple spots, revealing the 3 bruises that made so many people talk. He also noticed that she had bled through her bandage and that she was not putting much weight on her left ankle.

He adjusted his crossbow towards the front of him, put his back towards Becca and crouched. "Hop on"

"What?" she questioned. "For real?"

"Ya…"

"A serious piggyback?" she asked. He looked at her for a few moments

"A serious piggyback" he answered once more.

She jumped on and he slowly made his way back to the highway.

Once on the road, he let her down, and she hugged her father, tears threatening to fall any moment.

"Daryl… Ben is still out there. I managed to track him for a while, but…" Becca said after a few moments.

"We'll take care of it…" Rick interrupted, answering for Daryl.

"Too bad she can't come with us though… you know how kids like to hear a familiar voice for the first time." Shane added.

Becca shook her head before turning to Daryl. "He doesn't need to hear my voice, he look up to you too, you know… He will answer you if you call out." She told him. Everyone noticed Daryl's cheeks turn pink, not knowing if it was because of the praise, or because of the start of a blistering heat.

Becca then walked in the RV to go check up on Carol and Sophia, as well as to get a new shirt.

Becca stopped in her tracks when she heard Rick's voice.

"Dale, keep on those repairs. We got to get this RV ready to move."

"We won't stay here a minute longer than we have to." Becca heard her father answer. "Good luck out there… bring Ben back, for Becca."

Becca then saw Carol walk towards her.

"Thank you for bringing my daughter back" Carol told her. Becca dismissed it quickly, saying that she was only there at the right time and right place. Carol gave her a hug, and went back to her daughter.

Becca saw her bag on the ground and searched through it, looking for another top that she could wear. Her ears perked up as she heard Andrea berate Dale about "saving" her life.

Becca shook her head, knowing that her father wouldn't be taking this lightly.

After Becca got another shirt on, and Carol helped her wrap her ankle and redo the bandage on her arm, she got out of the RV and looked for her father. She didn't look very far as she quickly saw him on top of the RV, taking watch as usual.

She slowly climbed up the ladder, careful to not injure her ankle more than it already was. She then stood next to her dad, trying to think of how to say what she wanted to say.

"I know you're angry with me" her father said after a few minutes.

"I was… but not anymore" Becca answered truthfully. Dale turned around at her confession.

"I realised in those woods that you stayed behind for Andrea because it's who you are." She told her father. "And it's not like I never chose someone and it hurt you" she added, referencing to her brother. Her father stayed quiet.

"I'm not mad at you and I probably never was. I think I was more pissed off because of the situation. I love you" Becca continued before kissing her father's cheek. When he didn't say anything else, she got down from the RV and went to scavenge from more cars.

Dale looked at his daughter walking away. He only tore his eyes away from her once he heard T-Dog talk from the ground.

"Ain't you supposed to fix that radiator? What happens if they come back with Ben and Rick wants to move on right away?" the younger man asked.

"I had it fixed yesterday" Dale revealed.

"What? What was all that rubbin' and sandin' for then? That just bullshit?" T-Dog asked.

"Ya… that's one word… Another one would be pantomime. Just for show. No one else needs to know that." Dale continued. He saw T-Dog mutter the word under his breath.

"If the others would know we were mobile, they'll want to mobilize, move on" Dale explained.

"So you don't think they'll find Ben… that it?" T-Dog questioned.

"Just guarding against the worst. Sooner or later, if he's not found, people will start doing math. I want to hold off the "needs of the many versus the needs of the few" argument for as long as I can." Dale answered as he watched Becca come back with 3 bags of stuff. T-Dog turned around to see what the older man was looking at and left to help Becca out.

"Here, let me get that" T-Dog said before reaching out for the bags.

"With your arm?" Becca questioned.

"What about your ankle?" T-Dog shot back. Becca sighed.

"Good point…" she said before giving one bag to the man in front of her. He took the second one, prepared to argue with the woman in front of him but they only looked at each other and then at Dale when they heard bells ringing in the distance.

A few hours had seemed to go by, but neither of them knew exactly how long it had been since the ringing had stopped.

T-Dog and Becca had since convinced Dale to go rest up a bit, and they were now sitting on the RV, looking out towards the forest.

"Ya know… your old man… he's a good one…" T-Dog said after a few minutes of silence.

"I know… no need to tell me" Becca told the man next to her.

"Don't take it personal that he stayed behind for Andrea." T-Dog continued.

Becca waited for a few moments before answering.

"Ya… kinda hard though…"

"Ya… I know…" T-Dog agreed.

Becca secretly took a peak at the man beside her and wondered what was going through his mind at that very moment.

They stayed quiet for a few minutes before they heard a sound in the distance.

_It was a gunshot._

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Chapter eighteen**

"I tell you… it was a gunshot!" Becca said from her spot. She and T-Dog had rushed down to the ground when they had heard the noise.

"It maybe was, but why only one?" T-Dog questioned.

"Maybe it was something else" Dale suggested. "Just trying to keep hope" he said after seeing the looks the other two were giving him. He turned to the car closest to him, and started to salvage more parts from the car.

"How you feeling?" Becca asked T-Dog. He never answered her question and started to leave.

"T-Dog? I just asked you how you were feeling. Please don't ignore me." The man stopped in his tracks and turned around.

"It's throbbing something awful" He confessed. Becca took his arm in her own and she looked at the wound. "Don't touch!" he nearly screamed when she pulled off the bandage further.

"Sorry, sorry. Listen, your veins are very discolored. You've got a hell of an infection. You could die from blood poisoning." T-Dog started to laugh.

"Oh man! Wouldn't that be the way?" T-Dog said as Becca stared at him. "World gone to hell… The dead have risen up to eat the living, and Theodore Douglas dies because of a cut in his arm?" Dale looked up when he heard T-Dog laughed louder.

"We need to get you some antibiotics. Only thing I haven't been able to find in all these cars…" Becca said.

"Let's go look again for some antibiotic" Dale said from his spot.

After a while, they still hadn't found antibiotics. Getting slightly discouraged, they decided to rest against the RV.

Dale joined them after a few minutes, and Becca noticed the guitar that he was holding.

"Bunch of stuff I found, but no antibiotics." Dale stated before looking at Becca. "Thought you might like this guitar" he told his daughter.

"Thank you Daddy" Becca said.

"Did you guys find anything?" Dale asked. Becca shook her head.

"Ibuprofen" T-Dog answered from his spot. "And these" he continued as he waved a pack of cigarettes. He then lit one up and a few awkward minutes went by.

"What are we doing?" T-Dog asked.

"Pulling supplies together…" Dale answered, shooting a look at Becca.

"No… I mean, I mean… What are **we** doing? People off in the woods, they're looking for that little boy, and we're here. Why?" T-Dog continued. Becca and Dale were speechless.

"Because they think we're the weakest" T-Dog answered his own question. He then turned to Dale. "What are you… like 70?"

"64…" Dale corrected him.

"Uh-uh… and I'm the one black guy." He then pointed to the RV "That little girl is only alive because you saved her" T-Dog continued as he pointed at Becca. "Her mom is scared of her own shadow. The only one that shouldn't be here is you… You a survivalist…"

"What the hell are you talking about?" Dale asked the man in front of him.

"I'm talking about 2 good ol' cowboy sheriffs and a redneck whose brother cut off his own hand because I dropped the key. Who do you think is the first one to die between all of us?"

"T-Dog, stop talking like that… You're here at the RV because you are injured, not because you're black." Becca said.

"Am I missing something? Those cowboys have done alright by us. And if I'm not mistaken, that redneck went out of his way to save you ass… more than once…" Dale said.

They heard screams in the distance and Dale and Becca looked at each other.

"Don't forget about Andrea… kills her own sister…" T-Dog continued, unfazed by the screams.

"She was already dead! What is your problem?" Becca pleaded.

"Open your eyes! Look where we are! Stuck in this mess here… Let's just go… Let's just take off without the rest of them…"

"You've gone off the deep end" Dale stated. Becca went to touch T-Dog's forehead. The man flinched, but let her touch.

"Oh my god… you're burning up!" Becca said before getting up. She took the bottle of water, as well as her handkerchief and wet it. She then put it to T-Dog's forehead, and he closed his eyes. Her father then gave her the ibuprofen bottle, to which she gave some to the injured man in front of her.

A few minutes later, the group, minus Lori, Carl, Rick and Shane, arrived back at the RV. Becca missed the first few seconds of the conversation as she was taking care of T-Dog, but her father's voice made her pay attention to the conversation.

"Shot? What do you mean shot?" her father cried out.

"I don't know Dale… I wasn't there. All I know is that this chick rode out of nowhere like Zorro on a horse and took Lori…" Glenn answered out of breath.

Dale then turned to the redneck "And you let her?"

"Climb down out of my ass old man. Rick sent her; she knew Lori's name, and Carl. She mentioned Becca too." Daryl answered before walking towards Becca.

Everyone watched as they talked to each other, oblivious to the rest of them. They were all shocked when she put a hand on his bicep, and he never moved.

They talked for a bit before joining the rest of the group, oblivious to the looks the group were giving them.

"It's decided" Becca said. "I'll go to this farm with Carol, Sophia and T-Dog. I'll help out with Carl and at the same time possible get medical treatment for Sophia and T-Dog."

"And you…" Daryl mumbled under his breath.

"We can't separate!" Dale objected.

"Someone needs to stay here in case Ben comes back" Becca continued, seeing everyone looking at her in disbelief.

"Tomorrow mornin' we'll be pullin' up stakes. Give us a chance to rig up a big sign, leave him some supplies" Daryl came to her rescue and everyone agreed.

Becca could see that her father was still conflicted. "Daddy, you know T-Dog is in serious condition. He probably has a blood infection" She said to her father. She then saw Daryl leave to go get something for the motorcycle.

"Why'd you wait 'till now to say anythin'? I got my brother's stash…" Daryl said once he came back to the group.

"Of course… only spot we didn't look" Becca said to her father.

Daryl looked through the small bag. "Crystal… X… don't need that… got some kickass painkillers" he said before giving a bottle to Becca.

Daryl then reached in the bag for the second bottle "Doxycycline… not the generic stuff either. First class" Becca looked at him, waiting for an explanation.

"Merle got the clap, on occasion" he explained.

"Thank god for Merle's clap" Becca muttered under her breath. Dale looked at the both of them, wondering what kind of guys the Dixon brothers were before the turn, and realized that his son was part of it too.

Becca gave a pill from each bottle to T-Dog, and then put the bottles in her pockets. She then helped T-Dog get in the passenger seat as Carol and Sophia got in the back seat.

Becca closed the car door once T-Dog was settled in and looked back at the group.

"Be safe…" she said to everyone. Daryl nodded.

"You too" Andrea said from her spot.

And with that, the 4 of them left for the farm.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Chapter nineteen**

As Becca drove in the long driveway, she met up with a truck. She noticed Shane in the truck and a man she recognized, but was unable to remember who he was. She nodded to both men and kept on driving.

After Becca parked the car, they made their way to the porch where a family was waiting for the newcomers.

Just as she was about to introduce herself to the family, she saw Patricia, an old co-worker of hers, run out of the house, tears running down her face.

"Becca!" Patricia screamed as she hugged Becca. "Otis went out there to get supplies so we can continue the operation on Carl." It was then that Becca knew who that man was: it was Patricia's husband.

Patricia then turned to her father "Daddy, this is Becca… remember the one I was talking to you about?"

He nodded. "I'm Hershel. Come on Becca, we need to check up on Carl."

Becca followed Patricia and the older man into the house and to a room. She noticed Lori and Rick in a corner talking, both of them smiling when they saw a familiar face.

After Hershel took Carl's blood pressure for what seemed like the hundredth time, he turned around to Becca, Lori and Rick. "Pressure's dropping again… We can't wait much longer"

"Take some more" Rick said as he sat in the chair and presented his arm to Patricia. "Whatever you need… then I'm gonna go…" He continued.

"Go? Go where?" Lori asked her husband.

"They said 5 miles… They should be back by now. Something's gone wrong" Rick explained.

"Are you insane? You're not going after them…" Lori started.

"Rick, listen to Lori…" Becca added.

Rick turned to Becca. "If they're in trouble…"

Becca got up from her spot and interrupted Rick "You're in no condition to do anything about it"

"You've given too much blood… you're barely on your feet. You wouldn't make it across the yard." Hershel agreed.

"If something happened… I have to go…" Rick continued. He started to slowly walk away from the room

"No Rick! So help me god if you leave this house, I will break both your legs to make sure you aren't going anywhere!"

Rick stopped walking suddenly "Shane said that too…"

"Well there you go… Shane and Otis are perfectly capable of handling themselves. You don't need to go out there." Becca continued.

Rick turned around to look at Becca. "Carl got shot because I let him come with me" He started. Becca shook her head and walked to be in front of him.

"It should be me on that bed… I mean, is that why I got out of that hospital? Found my family for it to end here? Like this? Is this some kind of sick joke?" Becca brought her hand up to his cheek, stopping Rick from talking temporarily. "And if something happens to Shane… or Otis…"

"Stop it!" Becca said. "Just stop… It is not your fault in any way, shape, or form… do you hear me? It's what we call a freak accident. Carl will come out of it, just like you did. He's stronger than what you're giving him credit for… and Shane and Otis will be back"

Rick nodded and sat down once more.

Once Hershel had finished looking at Sophia, Becca and T-Dog, he motioned for Becca to follow him to the next room.

"If they don't get back soon, we're going to have to make a decision" Hershel said.

"And that is…" Becca heard herself ask, even though she already knew the answer.

"Whether to operate on that boy without a respirator… "Hershel started "But you knew that" he asked. Becca nodded.

"Would you like to tell them, or should I?" Hershel asked Becca.

"No need... we heard" A voice rang through. Hershel and Becca turned around to see Lori and Rick standing there.

"You said that it wouldn't work" Lori said after a few seconds of silence.

"I know… It's extremely unlikely" Hershel explained.

"But we can't wait much longer" Becca continued before hearing the truck rolling in.

Becca looked out the window, and was disappointed to only see one person in the truck. She looked at Hershel, who had seen it too.

Hershel went to talk to Patricia while Becca, Rick, Lori and Maggie met up with the person outside, who turned out to be Shane.

"Carl?" Shane asked as everyone got outside.

"Still a chance" Rick said.

Becca looked around "Otis?"

Shane shook his head "No…"

"We say nothing, not until after…" Hershel stated from the door. "I need you both there" He continued, looking at Becca.

Becca nodded, hugged Lori as she reassured her that they would do everything in their power and turned to go back to the house, noticing the extra weapon on Shane's belt.

Once the surgery done, Hershel asked Patricia to go clean the instruments they had used during surgery.

When she was out of earshot, Hershel turned around to face Becca.

"Can you please tell Rick and Lori about Carl… I'll tell Patricia." He said. Becca was about to tell him that she could go with him to tell Patricia, but Hershel had already left the room.

Becca went outside, where everyone had been waiting.

"Hershel took out all the bullet fragments and repaired the vein that had been nicked." Becca started. Everyone looked at her to keep on talking.

"He seems to have stabilized" Becca continued and Lori started to cry.

Becca looked on as Rick hugged his wife. She then looked at Shane, who looked like he was out of place.

Becca was surprised when she saw Lori next to her, giving her a hug, as she hadn't noticed her move.

A few seconds later, Patricia's sobs were heard from the inside. Becca excused herself and went inside.

When the rest of the group went back inside, they saw Becca consoling Patricia.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own The Walking Dead, nor the storylines. And of course, I don't make any money out of this (although I really wish I did). I will be following very closely the storylines from the first 4 seasons (with some modifications, of course). **

**I do, however, own Becca, Ben and Mike.**

**Walking Dead is back on tonight! YAY!**

**Chapter twenty**

Later in the morning, Becca was in the living room, talking with Jimmy and Beth when she heard the distinctive sounds of the motorcycle in the distance.

She looked up to see Lori and Rick come down the stairs, and all three, followed by Hershel, Jimmy and Beth, went outside to greet the rest of the group. Becca sat down next to Sophia on the stairs as Rick and Lori joined the others on the grass.

"How is he?" Dale asked once he got out of the RV.

"He'll pull through… thanks to Hershel, his people and Becca" Lori answered.

"And Shane. We would have lost Carl if not for him." Rick added.

"How did it happen?" Dale asked after he had hugged Rick and Lori.

"Hunting accident." Rick answered. "That's all, just a stupid accident"

The look that Daryl gave Becca did not go unnoticed by many people. They both nodded, and Becca only broke eye contact when she heard the screen door screech behind her.

Becca got up and nodded to Hershel.

"We're having a service for Otis, one of our men who we just lost. If you would like to join us, you're more than welcome." Hershel told the group as Becca walked away with Patricia.

After a few moments, Hershel, Beth, Jimmy and Maggie followed them to the designated site. Rick, Lori, Shane, T-Dog and Carl followed them along with the rest of the group a few seconds later.

They surrounded a little pile of rocks and all of them watched as one by one, Hershel's family placed a rock on top of the pile.

"Blessed be God, father of our Lord, Jesus Christ. Praise be to him, for the gift of our brother Otis, for his span of years, for his abundance of character. Otis, who gave his life, to save a child: now, more than ever, our most precious asset. We thank you God for the peace he enjoys in your embrace. He died as he lived."

Becca looked at the group, and saw a look on Shane's face that wasn't shared by the rest of the people surrounding the rocks. She couldn't place what the look was, but it was one that did not belong there at the present time.

"Shane, will you speak for Otis?" Hershel asked.

"Not good at it… I'm sorry…" He answered.

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments. Please, I need to hear… I need to know his death had meaning" Patricia said from her spot.

Shane looked at Patricia, then at Becca before speaking up. "We were about done; almost out of ammo… we were down to pistols by then. I was limping, it was bad. My ankle was all swollen up. We gotta save the boy… see that's what he said. He gave me his backpack, he shoved me ahead… Run, he said. He said "I take the rear… I cover you…" and when I looked back…"

Shane limped towards the pile of rocks and placed a rock. Becca took a moment to look at the rest of her group. Most seemed to believe his story and looked at him with pity. However, when she looked at Daryl, she noticed his usual scowl, and she wondered if he believed it too.

"If not for Otis, I'd never made it out alive. That goes for Carl too. It was Otis… he saved us both… his death did have meaning" Shane finished before leaving the group.

After the service, Daryl, Becca, Shane, Andrea, Rick and Hershel were talking around the Cherokee.

"How long has this boy been lost?" Hershel asked.

"This'll be day 3…" Becca answered as Maggie came running with a map in her hands.

"Got the survey map… shows terrains and elevations."

"This is perfect. We can finally get this thing organised. We'll grid the whole area, start searching in teams…" Rick started.

"Not you… not today" Hershel interrupted. Rick was about to protest when Becca cut in.

"You gave 3 units of blood. You wouldn't be hiking 5 minutes in this heat before passing out."

"You too Becca… Not with your ankle" Hershel told her. "Give it another day."

He then looked at Shane. "And your ankle, push it now, you'll be laid up a month… no good to anybody"

"I guess 'is just me… Imma head back to the creek, work my way from there." Daryl said. Rick nodded.

"I could still be useful… Drive up to the interstate, see if Ben wandered back…" Shane added.

"Alright" Rick said. "Tomorrow then… we'll start doing this right"

"That means we can't have our people out there with just knives. They need the gun training they've been promised." Shane told Rick.

"I prefer you not carrying guns on my property. We made it so far without turning this into an armed camp." Hershel interjected.

"All due respect, if one of those things wander in here" Shane replied.

"We're guests here" Becca defended Hershel.

"This is Hershel's property, and we will respect that. First things first, set camp, find Ben." Rick said.

"I hate to be the one to ask, but someone's got too. What happens if we find Ben and he's bit. How do we handle that?" Shane asked. Rick then looked at Becca.

"You do what has to be done..." Becca answered.

"And his mother… what do you tell her?" Maggie asked. Becca looked at Maggie.

"He watched his mother die, and almost got bit himself in the process." Becca said before turning to look at Daryl, Shane, Andrea and Rick. "You tell me the truth." She continued, noticing Hershel shaking his head.

"I'll gather and secure all the weapons, make sure no one's carrying…" Rick started.

"I do have one request. One riffle only on the lookout… Dale's got experience." Shane interrupted his friend.

Rick and Becca looked at Hershel, and both noticed his reluctance.

"Our people would feel safer, less inclined to carry a gun" Rick added, hoping to change the older man's mind.

Hershel looked at Maggie, then Becca, and nodded slowly.

"Thank you" Rick and Becca said at the same time.

"That stuff you brought… got more antibiotics, bandages, anything like that?" Maggie asked Becca.

"Unfortunately, just the stuff we gave you…" Becca answered. Maggie then turned to her father.

"We're short already… I should make a run into town"

"Yes" Hershel agreed. "You should go tomorrow"

"Not the place Shane went?!" Becca exclaimed.

"No… there's a pharmacy just down the road. I've done it before..."Maggie reassured Becca. Everyone then left to do their own things.

"I want to apologize… if I hurt you when I mentioned the mother. Wanna come with me to the pharmacy?" Maggie said to Becca.

"Don't be" Becca said to Maggie. "You didn't know. And as much as I would like to go, my ankle is making me sit this one out. You should ask Glenn… the guy with the ball cap? He's our go-to-town expert".

Maggie nodded and left to talk to Glenn.

Becca went to talk to Carol, knowing that she no longer had a tent.

After setting up the tent, Becca saw Daryl walking towards her.

"Ya sure y'all gonna fit in there?" he asked Becca once he was next to her.

"Might be a tight fit, but we'll manage." She answered. Daryl nodded and turned around.

"Be safe" she added before he was out of earshot.

Daryl turned around to look at her. He nodded once more and left.

Not knowing what else to do, Becca decided to ask everyone if they wanted or needed something at the pharmacy. Most people declined, but when she got to Lori, the latter one pulled her aside.

"I need you to keep this as quiet as possible." Lori said. Becca nodded. "I need a pregnancy test"

Becca was surprised. "You think you're pregnant?" Lori nodded. "Wait… when? Who?" Becca said before seeing the look on Lori's face.

"Sorry" She added.

Becca then wrote it down on a separate piece of paper, and tore it off. Becca looked up to see Lori looking at her questionably.

"In case he gives the list to Maggie" Becca explained.

Lori nodded, and they both left their separate ways.

**Let me know what you think!**

**Tasha**


End file.
